


Miss you

by haroldsmedicine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Boyfriends, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hurt Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson Misses Harry Styles, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, One Direction Hiatus, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldsmedicine/pseuds/haroldsmedicine
Summary: “Wow! Is that Harry?” Louis almost had a heart attack when Lottie jumped on the sofa next to Louis.“Yes that’s Harry” Louis said even though he knew that Lottie knew exactly who that green eyed boy was in the television. Louis couldn’t stop smiling when he listened to Harry and how fucking long it took for that boy to finish a sentence.“He has cut his hair again. Why he keeps doing that? I loved his longer hair. Who is that guy he is interviewed with?” Louis wanted to tell Lottie to bucker of with her questions. “He is so cute. Isn’t he?” Louis just shook his head. Of course he thought Harry was cute but there was no way he was going to tell Lottie that.-------Or the one with Louis seeing Harry on tv doing Dunkirk promo and realizes he misses Harry. Miss you is written about Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and its just something thats been on my mind. My first language is not english so please if there are something to fix let me know! I hope you enjoy and all notes are welcome!

Louis was sitting at home in Doncaster flipping through tv channels. He was bored which he hasn’t been in a long while. It was summer 2017 and it had been seven months since Louis released his first solo single which he thought he wouldn’t have done in a million years. It also has been seven months since his mother past away. It was also seven months since he has seen his band mates. Louis thoughts start to go to that day he performed in the X-Factor finale.:

_His mom had passed away days ago and he was in the edge of breaking down at any minute. His whole family was sitting in the backstage even the smaller twins. No one was saying a word just listening the noises coming from the arena._

_Lottie was trying to keep herself together by nursing the twins and hoping to have distraction from them. The older twins were on their phones and Louis thought to himself that maybe they haven’t yet realised what had happen and how much things were going to change. When Louis had turned to look at Fizzy she was already looking at him. She looked at him with his mother’s eyes and her eyes were screaming “my heart is broken”. He dropped his first tear in all of this tragedy at that. He hadn’t cried at all because he wanted to stay strong for his family’s sake._

_Then the door had opened and another tear dropped but that was for relief. Niall was there with Liam right behind him. They hugged and Louis wished so much that all this wouldn’t feel so sad. He wished so much that the meaning of the three way hug wasn’t so sad._

_“How are you feeling?” Niall asked trying to sound not so worried but failing massively. Liam put his hand on Louis' shoulder and tried to read his eyes._

_“I'm fine. It is them I'm worried about.” Louis answered truthfully as he turned to look at his siblings. They now all had eyes on Liam and Niall. They also looked sad about the fact that this reunion was under these circumstances. Soon Louis was again alone in the middle of the room observing what was happening around him, when he realised he should probably go and get changed and find Lou to style him._

_Louis left the room without saying anything and thought about having a cigarette but his thoughts were cut short when he pumped into someone. He fell to the floor and next thing he saw was a pair of boots and a hand that had too familiar tattoos. “Harry?” Louis blurted out._

_“Are you going to take my hand or do you like it there?” Harry said with a smile that Louis had been missing like crazy. Louis took his hand pulled himself up. At the same pull Harry pulled Louis in to a tight hug._  
_They held each other so long that Louis thought it might get awkward, that was until he remembered that when you hug Harry he won’t let go before you. Louis slowly pulled away and felt Harry`s hands letting go._

_“Thanks Harry for coming.”_

_“Of course”._

Louis shook his head because he thought he had just heard Harry actually saying that just now. He turned his head to the television and that’s when he felt the need to use his glasses (which haven’t been used in ages). It actually was Harry. Of course it was Harry. He was in an interview about the movie he is in. Louis felt so proud and he found himself fonding at the tv. Doing the thing he was always accused of doing. Well can you blame him? Harry is the most charming person he has ever met and he has met a few people.

“Wow! Is that Harry?” Louis almost had a heart attack when Lottie jumped on the sofa next to Louis.

“Yes that’s Harry” Louis said even though he knew that Lottie knew exactly who that green eyed boy was in the television. Louis couldn’t stop smiling when he listened to Harry and how fucking long it took for that boy to finish a sentence.

“He has cut his hair again. Why he keeps doing that? I loved his longer hair. Who is that guy he is interviewed with?” Louis wanted to tell Lottie to bucker of with her questions. “He is so cute. Isn’t he?” Louis just shook his head. Of course he thought Harry was cute but there was no way he was going to tell Lottie that.

Soon there was all his sisters watching and asking questions Louis didn’t have answers to, so he just left and went to outside for a cigarette.

“Of course it’s raining.” Louis said to himself as light his cigarette. He couldn’t stop thinking about Harry and how much he misses him. How much he misses them together. He was his best friend after all. Louis was wondering what Harry is doing at this very moment. He thought maybe if he would just call Harry then maybe he wouldn’t miss him so much. Yeah that’s it. Then he can just continue with his life, because this little missing Harry thing is getting old since it’s been going on for months. Seven months to be exact.

Louis threw his cigarette in the pin and picked his phone from his sweatpants pocket. He dialled Harry’s number and hoped that Harry hasn’t changed it.

When it started to ring Louis hang up as he soon felt his heart rate go up like crazy. What the hell was wrong with him? It’s just Harry. Right? Just Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter which is a little bit longer than the first one. I think the chapters are going to get longer and longer the more I write.  
> Well I hope you like this chapter and again please leave comments and maybe even suggestions on the story. Thanks in advance! :)  
> Also happy new year 2018!! Let's keep on supporting our boys in 2018 like we have done for the past years ❤

**Harry:**  
  
  
Harry's poor heart had just stopped for a second after seeing Louis' name on his phone screen. It was there just for a second but there was no denying it wasn’t there. Harry was having dinner with his mom and Gemma and those two were so deep in a conversation to have noticed the mixture of panic and confusion in Harry. Why had Louis called him? Why it only rang once? Should he call back? Was it an accident? Maybe Louis will call back if it was important?  
  
“Harry, what do you think?” Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Gemma who was looking amused by Harry’s confusion.  
  
“About?”  
  
“Harry is everything okay? You look a little pale.” Anne questioned. Harry has never been good at hiding his emotions. Well he didn’t really much say them out loud but his face was really too easy to read.  
  
“What were you talking about?” Harry tried to distract his mother and sister but not succeeding.  
  
“Cut the crap Harry, you don’t really care what we were talking about since you clearly have something more important in your phone. So just spit it out.” Gemma said as she crossed her arms and leaned in on the table.  
  
Harry really didn’t want to talk to Gemma or his mother how much it affected him that his former band mate had called him. Since his and Louis' friendship is and was totally platonic, at least most of the time.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it. I hope that’s okay and now I would like to go the bathroom.” Harry told them and left as fast as he could. Anne tried to call after him but Harry ignored her and went to the bathroom. He took his phone out and decided to call Louis back. Why not? He didn’t think it would be awkward even though they haven’t seen or heard from each other in seven months. Or would it? Then again why would it? They had been friends for so many years. Best friends. Harry just shook his head and looked at himself at the mirror. He was always so confident about himself and how he looked and what he put on him when he was getting out of the house. Now he doesn’t even know what to say or do.  How was it that Louis had this effect on him?  
  
“Fuck it.” Harry said to himself and put the phone away.  
  
**Louis:**  
  
Louis was now at this one club he and his childhood friends always went to when Louis was back in Doncaster. He was actually having the time of his life, which he felt like he hadn’t had in ages. When Calvin had called him and asked him to come with Louis was going to wheel out of it but now he was kind of happy he didn’t succeed.  
  
Louis was dancing like there was no tomorrow and also drinking like that. Louis had always know when he started to get too smashed and now he knew that he had to go sit and drink some water.  
  
As he sat down and took a huge zip of his iced water, Louis remembered one period of time in his life that he didn’t know when to stop drinking.  
  
_His head pounded when he woke up in a hotel room that he soon had realized wasn’t his. He had slowly turned to see who was sleeping next to him. He wasn’t surprised to see it was Briana. He had been sleeping with her for a few weeks now but he had no other interest in her. Louis actually despised her a little. She was just one of those women who knew exactly who he was and saw an opportunity. Louis knew that Briana was only after his money and Louis didn’t care because he was also using her. It wasn’t going to last long anyway since he was soon going back to tour with the boys. Back to work with Harry._  
  
_Louis had tried to get out of the room without waking up Briana. He didn’t succeed. He had his vans sneakers in his hand, almost at the door when he heard her._  
  
_“Are you trying to leave without a kiss?” Briana said seductively, already out of the bed. She was standing naked in front of Louis and he just cursed himself for ever talking to her in the first place. She wasn’t even his type for fucks sake. He liked brunettes and people who actually liked him for the person he is and not his money. Louis had always known that he was bi-sexual but he has never been intimate with a man. He had found himself very often attracted to guys but had never made a move on one. His mother was the only person to know about it._  
  
_“Yep.” Louis said and was out the door._  
  
_He hadn’t heard from Briana or anyone else from that group of people he partied within months and Louis was quite happy about it. He had stopped drinking and started to gather his strength to go back to touring. That was until he had the phone call he thought he would never have, or at least under these circumstances._  
  
_Briana was pregnant. That’s it, Louis thought. His life was ruined and there was no way out._  
  
_All hell broke loose when it was out that he was going to be a dad. There was countless of interviews of Louis pretending to be happy and excited about becoming a dad. In real life he was really mad at himself for letting this happen. How could he be so careless? He knows that accidents happen, but in his situation they shouldn’t happen. Of course management was thrilled when they learned the news, since it was going to take all the rumours about him and Harry being together away._  
  
_When Freddie was born Louis was genuinely happy. It wasn’t how he thought he was going to be starting a family but it is what it is. When he held his son for the first time he thought to himself that this is what love feels like._  
  
_When Freddie was first time in the UK both Niall and Liam came to visit and brought gifts. Harry never showed up and Louis was really sad about it because he wanted to show his son to his best friend. At that point though he and Harry hadn’t talked in months._  
  
“You okay?” Louis was interrupted from his reminiscence by Calvin who had come to the table with his beer.  
  
“Yeah yeah, just felt the need to drink some water before I make any bad decisions.” Louis said honestly.  
  
“We can go you know if you’re not in the mood. I can see that you’ve been checking your phone all evening.” Calvin said with a cheeky smile. What is he on? Louis hasn’t been checking his phone? Not or purpose at least. What would he be waiting for? A text from Harry, saying he got his call and was wondering what’s up?  Or maybe even a phone call?  
  
“You must be losing your head. I'm fine, let’s go dance.”  
  
**Harry:**  
  
Harry was currently in his Los Angeles home, having a party he didn’t remember why he had thrown in the first place. He was by himself in his bedroom playing guitar like he always did when he got bored at a party. He was never really a drinker and wasn’t in to the whole partying thing but he enjoyed entertaining people. It didn’t matter was it his house or touring as long as people were having fun.  
  
He was about to go on tour in the fall and was really nervous about it because now it was only him. Of course he has an awesome band behind him all the time but now it’s just him that people have come to see. It had come as a surprise to Harry that the tickets to his show would sell out so fast. That was when it had gotten real also to Harry. People had actually liked his album and were now paying to see him play live. That was honestly the best part in his job, when his hard work paid off to him and of course to the fans. He had made the album exactly like he wanted and now his baby was out in the world and his fans were nursing it just right. He could not be any happier.  
  
Suddenly his phone rang and he got the same feeling he had gotten about a month ago. It was _Louis_ and this time it continued to ring. Harry was just staring at the phone until he realized that if he didn’t answer now there would probably be another month of radio silence.  
  
“Hi Louis.” Harry answered trying not to show any emotions.  
  
“Harry you answered.” Louis sounded surprised.  
  
“Well you know how phones work right?” Harry said finally relaxing a little.  
  
“Oh you cheeky little shit.”  
  
“So you called. Is everything okay?”  
  
“So I'm not allowed to call you without having some trouble? I guess I just wanted to hear your voice. Maybe I miss my best friend. Is that okay with you or am I too ordinary now that you are a big movie star?” Louis blurted out. First Harry thought that Louis was just kidding since that is his way of talking but he sounded serious this time.  
  
“You know very well that I don’t think like that. I would be a little bit of a dick if that was my way of thinking.”  
  
“Just kidding Harold. You know me.” Louis said sounding a little sad.  
  
“So you miss me then, ha?” Harry knew he was playing with fire. If Louis ever said how he felt he couldn’t take any sort of fun making about it.  
  
“Not anymore.” Harry could hear the smile in Louis voice.  
  
They ended up talking for hours in the phone and all the people had left Harrys party ages ago when they started to finally wrap things up on the phone.  
  
“Well I'm getting a little tired since I'm in LA.” Louis said and yawned.  
  
“Me too since I'm in LA too.” Harry said laughing. They were so busy talking about old happy times and upcoming events in their lives that it hadn’t come up were they both were in the world. Harry had thought Louis was in London and vice versa.  
  
“Oh, that’s funny. Maybe you would like to meet up?” Louis asked quietly.  
  
“It`s 3 am Louis.”  
  
“Yeah but I don’t think there would be many paps around at this hour so we could be together without anyone thinking anything else.” That made Harry pissed off at Louis. That’s what he always does. He lets the damn Larry thing get to their friendship. Why is it such a big fucking deal? Since it’s not true, even though Harry would like it to be. At least just a little.  
  
“Maybe we should just call it a night and head to bed?” Harry said and didn’t even try to hide the sadness in his voice.  
  
“Oh. But I really want to see you before you go on tour. I wasn’t lying when I said I miss you. Maybe we could try writing something together for my album. I'm having a little trouble and I have two more songs I would like to write. I have an idea for the other one but maybe we could work together for the second one?”  
  
“Sure thing, Louis. I will call you someday okay? Goodnight Lou.” Harry said and didn’t even let Louis say anything before hanging up. He was hurt. He knew that even if he worked with Louis on the song his name couldn’t be in the credits. He would have to use his fake name.  
  
As a one salty tear fell on Harry’s cheek he put his head on a pillow and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come fast.  
  
**Louis:**  
  
What the hell? Did Harry fricking Styles just hang up on him? After Louis had told he would love to work together again? After he had told him twice he misses him? Rude. Well if Harry is going to be rude, that’s exactly what he is going to get.  
  
“No Harry Styles is going to hang up on me.” Louis cursed while putting his vans on and storming out the door. If Harry was going to be like that he had to deal with it face to face. Louis felt pissed, but when he jumped on his car he had the happiest grin on his face. He was going to see Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This one is a little shorter again, but I wanted to get something out and I think the fourth chapter comes either tomorrow or the day after that. Thank you so so much for reading and please leave a comment what you think about the story so far! :)

**Harry:**  
  
Harry woke up to his doorbell ringing. First he thought he must be dreaming but when it didn’t stop, he grunted and got up. He looked for his phone to see what time was, but couldn’t find it anywhere and who the hell ever it was ringing his doorbell was getting aggressive. Now Harry was frustrated and anxious to find out who was at his door.  
  
When Harry opened his door he couldn’t be more disappointed. It was his friend Camille and she was drunk as fuck. He regretted ever getting out of bed. He hadn’t known her for long and they totally weren’t so good friends that she would have any rights to come at his house at this hour. Of course Camille was madly in love with Harry but he has made it really clear to her that they are and will be just friends, but by the way she was now playing with her hair and smiling at Harry, she hadn’t got the message.  
  
“Camille, what are you doing here? And what time is it?” Harry said trying not to show her how annoyed he really was, because that’s how he is. He doesn’t have a mean bone in his body, but sometimes he wishes he would have at least one.  
  
“Its 4 am and I heard you have a party, but judging by your choice of clothing it’s already over.” She pointed out and looked at Harry from head to toe amused by what she was seeing.  Harry was only in his briefs. Great, not only he was half naked but he had been sleeping only for about an hour.  
  
“Just come in and I will call a car to take you home.” He said and let Camille inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
“I can’t stay?”   
  
“No. I'm sorry.” He wasn’t sorry at all.  
  
Just as Harry was dialling a number to get a car for Camille, he heard loud banging at his door. What the hell is this night? Harry was so done and just wanted to sleep. He told Camille to go drink some water from the kitchen as he went to open the door for the second time. This time Harry was shocked to his core. It was _Louis_. Louis fucking Tomlinson was standing at his door and he was still only in his briefs. Harry had to look at his chest to see if his heart was still there, because it felt like it was trying really hard to leave his body.  
  
They were both just standing there in silence and both as equally shocked. Harry was shocked about the fact that Louis was standing at his door in 4am and Louis was shocked that he was standing outside Harry’s house and looking at Harry half naked.  
  
“Harry? What’s taking you so long?” Their silence was broken by Camille running at the door, now in her underwear. Harry just slapped his forehead as he couldn’t believe this was happening. He told Camille to go get dressed like it was yesterday. She didn’t do as she was told.  
  
“Who the fuck is this guy?” She asked annoyed and when Harry looked at Louis the boy had his mouth open and the he started laughing. Oh how much Harry had missed Louis laughing, but this wasn’t the ideal set-up.  
  
**Louis:**  
  
He couldn’t believe what was happening in front of his eyes. He had just been sitting in his car for half an hour because he was so nervous to go knock on his friend’s door. Now he was there and Harry was half naked. Behind him was some trashy woman asking Harry, who the fuck Louis was. He couldn’t do anything but laugh.  
  
If this girl was really friends with Harry or even in some sort of a relationship, she would know who Louis was. Or maybe not, maybe he was just as irrelevant as he always thought he was. Maybe if it was Liam or Zayn standing in his place right now the welcome would have been different. He wasn’t going to show his insecurities though. Not right now, so he just kept laughing.  
  
“This is Louis Tomlinson, you know from One Direction. The band I was in. Ring any bells?” Harry spoke. Louis spotted a little hint of annoyance in Harry’s voice and he couldn’t help but to smile at that. Clearly Harry didn’t want this girl in his house, but it looked like she wasn’t realising that. Good thing that Louis knows Harry so well. He decided it was his time to do the bad cop thing he always has to do when Harry doesn’t know how to be mean when he is supposed to be.   
  
“Yep, that’s me and I think your name sounds something like _Just About To Leave_. So why don’t we get you dressed and then you can hitch yourself a ride.” Louis said as he guided Camille to her clothes. She didn’t say a word and dressed herself pretty quickly. It was less than three minutes and she was out the door.  
  
“Well now that she is handled, let’s get to you. Who do you think you are hanging up on me?” Louis said not sounding too serious since he knows how delicate Harry is. He didn’t get any answers though as Harry was just standing between the living room and the front door. His mouth was open and he looked at Louis a little annoyed.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Louis asked stepping a little closer.  
  
Again he didn’t get any answers but two tattooed arms around his neck. For a moment Louis was so shocked he didn’t remember to hug back. Few seconds later he but his arms around Harry and hugged like there was no tomorrow. He felt a huge rock leaving his heart. After his mom had died he hadn’t felt like home anywhere. Now even that changed. He was home.  
  
“You didn’t have to be so mean you know?” Harry whispered quietly in his ear. Louis just smiled against Harry’s neck. Of course he didn’t have to be so mean, but she wasn’t actually a ball of sunshine herself.   
  
After a good few minutes Louis let go of Harry and pointed out to him that he didn’t have many clothes on. Louis might or might not have looked at Harrys behind when he went to put some trousers on.  
  
**Harry:**  
  
Louis had pointed out that Harry wasn’t wearing a lot of clothing and now he was in his wardrobe going through his comfortable clothes. He was smiling like crazy and wasn’t focused at all. Louis was at his house and they had just shared an amazing hug. Harry stopped smiling though when he remembered their phone call. Maybe Louis was here now, because now was the only time that was convenient for him. That’s when Harry went from happy to angry and stormed out in the living room, ready tell Louis off. He stopped at his tracks though when he entered the living room.  
  
Louis was in a small curl in Harry`s huge couch. He was snoring and deep in sleep. Harry forgot all the anger he had when he saw Louis looking like a little angel, even though he had just acted like the devil. Harry`s Los Angeles home had never felt more like home. He went and put a blanket over Louis body. He shut the lights out and headed to his own bedroom. He finally found his phone and saw that the clock was almost 5 am. Harry thanked god he didn’t have to go anywhere in the morning. He knew Louis was also going to sleep late. In his case though it didn’t matter at what hour he had gone to sleep, Louis wouldn’t wake up until eleven.  
  
**Louis:**  
  
Louis woke up in an aching pain in his neck. It didn’t take him long to remember where he was and what was the cause of his pain. He had fallen asleep in Harrys couch. He felt a little cold even though it was middle of a Californian summer. No surprise there though, he was always cold when the temperature was lower than 20 celsius.  
  
“Oh hell no.” Louis said to himself when he saw what time was. It was only 8 am and he wasn’t going to wake up just yet. He didn’t fancy the idea of sleeping in the couch though. He had two options: either drive home and go back to sleep in his own bed or he could go sleep next to Harry.  
  
Louis decided that he was too tired to drive home, so it was next to Harry. It wasn’t a new thing for him or Harry. They used to sleep in same rooms in hotels and sometimes there was only one bed.  
  
Louis tried to be so quiet when he opened Harry’s bedroom door, but it was creaking and it made Harry turn around. He didn’t though open his eyes. Louis couldn’t help but to fond at that. Harry was so cute sleeping. His hair was a mess and his lips were pouting.   
  
When Louis finally made it to bed he took his shirt of and climbed under the covers. It didn’t take him more than five minutes and he was fast asleep.  
  
Next time he opened his eyes they were stared back with the most beautiful green eyes Louis has ever seen.  
  
“That’s creepy, Styles.” Louis said hiding his face in the covers.  
  
“I don’t know which is more creepy, you sneaking to my bed or me staring at you sleeping, Tomlinson.”  
  
“Let’s call it even?” he suggested. All he got for an answer was laughter.   



	4. Chapter 4

**Harry:**

Harry was currently watching Louis` back as he was smoking in his balcony. Harry never liked when Louis smoked and would always complain about him smelling like smoke and telling him how unhealthy it was, but now he couldn’t think of a more beautiful sight. Louis had his cigarette in his left hand and a coffee cup in his right. He was shirtless and was only wearing his Adidas joggers and they were hanging so beautifully on his waist. Even the wind was just right and the smoke from the cigarette came from both sides of Louis` head.

Harry thought that this was worth of taking a picture. His camera was too far away so he had to settle to his phone.

Harry was being really careful because if Louis would move right now, not only would it ruin the picture but he wouldn’t survive alive. Louis had a thing where he really didn’t like people taking pictures of him. He has said that it’s because it’s usually part of his job, so naturally when he is around friends and family he can’t stand the sound of cameras clicking. He thought loves a good selfie here and there when it’s for the fans or from his own will.

Harry has his computer full of pictures of Louis, that he has no idea Harry has taken them in the first place. Not in a creepy way, because Harry just has a love of photography and Louis just happens to be a very beautiful man.

Harry gets his shot of Louis and quickly puts his phone away, since Louis has now turned around and is coming inside.

“What did you do? You look guilty as hell.” Louis says laughing while he enters the living room. He sits beside Harry and pokes him in the chest. Harry tries to keep a straight face but can’t help a smile creeping to his face.

“Nothing.” He tries.

“Oh fuck off Styles. I know you. You did something you shouldn’t and now you're trying to hide it. So just make this easy for the both of us and save me the trouble of torturing it out of you.” Louis said with a cheeky smile and Harry knew exactly what he meant by torturing. Harry was very ticklish from his sides and they have had their fair share of tickle fights in the past.

“Don’t you dare.” Harry said as Louis moved closer.

“Well are you going to tell me what you did or are you ready to scream your lungs out?”

Harry just shook his head and let out a shaky laugh. Next thing he knew he was pinned down to the sofa and being squeezed from his sides. He couldn’t stop laughing but it was torture. Louis was laughing too and suddenly a feeling of melancholia hit Harry.

He looked up at Louis and at that Louis stopped laughing. Louis was still pinning him down but now he was just looking at Harry with worry. Harry wanted to ask Louis so many questions but he was afraid of the answers.

“Where have you been?” It was the only one Harry could make himself ask.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve really missed you and you haven’t been around like in two years.” Harry said honestly.

“Two years? We have seen each other in the last two years?” Sometimes Harry couldn’t stand how simple Louis was.

“Exactly, we have _seen_ each other. You just never seem like you're there in the moment. Like when we saw each other in the backstage of x-factor and I picked you up from the ground, you just left after two minutes and didn’t say a word to me anymore. I mean I don’t blame you, since you just lost your mother, but I thought we were friends and that you knew you could lean on me.” After Harry finished speaking Louis stood up and looked down at Harry with his furrowed brows.

“You know what? I really can’t answer to you right now and I'm not even sure what you are actually asking, so I'm just going to go now.” Louis said as walked towards the front door.

Harry was sitting on the sofa his mouth open, because he couldn’t keep up what was just happening. Louis had slept over at Harrys, they had made breakfast together, they had some much fun and now Harry was looking at his front door closing after Louis.

He didn’t think he had said anything wrong and never before had Louis ever got mad at Harry for telling him how he feels.

Suddenly Harry’s phone started to ring and when he saw who was calling, he slapped himself in the forehead. It was his mum that he was supposed to pick up from the airport half an hour ago.

“Hi mum, I'm so sorry! I'm leaving right now!” Harry panicked on the phone while trying to put on his shoes.

“No need to honey, I already took a taxi. Calm down and maybe you can make me a cup of tea if you want to make up for this.” Anne said laughing but sounded really tired.

“Of course and I'm also going to pay for the ride. I'm so sorry, I was distracted.”

“Yes you are and we can talk about your distraction when I get there.”

“I would rather skip that conversation, but I will see you soon and we can talk about anything else.” Harry said and after a few seconds of his mum asking about who was the distraction, he hang up on her.

About forty minutes later Harry heard a car pull up his drive way and he quickly took his wallet and got out. When he saw the car, he realized it wasn’t his mum. It was Louis. What the hell? Didn’t he just left with the doors slamming? Harry was so confused that he just flung his arms in the air and looked at Louis questioningly.

After a few seconds Louis got out of the car with shopping bags from Walmart. Now Harry was even more confused. Did he go to the grocery store to cool off and ended up shopping food for Harry?

“I thought you could make us dinner.” Louis said as he passed Harry and went inside. Harry couldn’t even move and just stared at Louis car.

Then a taxi pulled up the drive way and Harry shook his head to get it clear. He rushed to open the car door for his mother.

“Hi sweetie.” His mum greeted and hugged him.

“Hi mum. It so good to see you.” Harry said honestly and hugged his mum more tightly.

“Is somebody going to pay for this or what?” The taxi driver asked and sounded so annoying that Harry wanted to tell him off, but that’s not how he was raised.

“Are you coming inside or what’s going on?” Louis shouted from the door but then noticed Anne. “Am I seeing right or is this a hallucination? Anne? Are you kidding me? My day just got one hundred percent better!” Louis shouted as he run into Anne’s already open arms.

That just made Harrys heart melt and he forgot everything that had happened that day. He looked at his mum and his best friend embracing each other and thought to himself that this is actually all he needs right now. All three of them were all smiles and Harry could see how happy his mum was, which se hasn’t been in a while.

When Robin had died back in June, it was a really huge loss to their whole family. Harry had always thought of Robin as his own father and so had Gemma. Thank god they had had a little time to be together as a family before all the Dunkirk press. Harry thinks they healed pretty well with Gemma but his mum hasn’t been the same after Robin’s death. She has been trying to stay strong for Harry and his sister but Gemma says that sometimes she can hear her crying herself to sleep. That’s one of the reasons Harry invited her to stay at his place in Los Angeles for a few days. She could maybe go shopping or hiking or just relax at his pool and Harry would make her dinner or maybe even take her out to eat.

“Are you fucking kidding me? If one of you won’t start digging some money out of your pockets I might just have to call the paps. Yeah, I know who you are and I’m pretty sure some magazine would be very interested in this family reunion.” The taxi driver broke their fun. It didn’t take long for Louis to shove the money in the drivers face and send him of with middle fingers.

Anne was laughing her ass of and Harry had to admit that it was kind of funny. Louis was so tiny but the words coming from the older lad would make mothers cover their children’s ears. He might be small but his ego was huge.

When they got inside Harry helped Anne carry her bags in the guest bedroom and Louis went to the kitchen to unload the groceries. When Harry and Anne got her bags settled Harry tried to leave but Anne had other things in mind.

“Stop right there mister!” She shouted at Harry and he knew already what she had to say.

“You know I love Louis so much, but why is he here? I don’t mean that in a rude way, but what I understand from what you said earlier this month, that you two haven’t even spoken in months. And now he is here and looks like he isn’t going anywhere.”

“Yeah, well he wasn’t staying an hour ago.” Harry said and sat on the bed beside Anne.

“So he is the reason you forgot your poor mother in the airport.” Anne said and stroke his hair.

“Yeah, but mom if you don’t mind could we talk about it later? I'm really hungry and I don’t think Louis is doing anything to get this meal done.” Harry said trusting in the fact that Louis has only cooked only one meal in his 25 years of being in this earth.

“Yes, of course honey. I'm happy that both of you are here and I'm really happy to be here too.” Anne said smiling and left the room.

**Louis:**

Louis was sitting in Harrys sofa and texting Briana, who was being annoying as hell. Louis was anxious to see his son this week as he was promised last week, but now Briana was saying she was going to be busy every second of everyday. That pisses Louis of really bad, because he knows that she actually isn’t busy. She doesn’t even have a fucking job anymore since apparently all the child support that Louis is paying is enough for her to just lay around at home.

Days like these were the once that Louis regrets ever meeting Briana in the first place, but then he remembers that then Freddie wouldn’t be here. Louis mum always said that Freddie was a mini Louis. That they had the same cheeky mischievous smile.

“What’s bothering you darling?” Oh wasn’t that voice music to Louis ears. He had always thought of Anne as his fairy godmother. She also reminded him a lot of his own mum and he liked it. She had the same warm presence and sincere need to know if everything was good. That was the reason why Louis never wondered why Jay and Anne had become so good friends in such a short time.

Louis looked around to see if Harry was in the room and not because he didn’t trust him, but because he didn’t want to worry Harry and just wanted to spend time with him without any worries.

“It’s about my son. His mum won’t let me see him. Well she does sometimes, but it’s always when it’s okay with her. I know she has full custody, but we agreed that I would get to spend at least one weekend in a month with him alone. I haven’t had the energy to get in to a custody battle, because I know it would be a huge mess. I just miss him so much.” Louis blurted out and felt a little lighter at heart after that.

“Of course you miss him, he is your son. I miss my son constantly. I actually miss him right now even though he is in the kitchen.” Anne said laughing and took Louis hand to hers. “I think you should fight for him, but that is just my opinion. It might get ugly, but you might lose touch for good if you don’t do anything.”

Louis knew that Anne was right and his should definitely do something about it, maybe not right now but in the future.

“You should meet him, he’s a great kid.” Louis said and started to scroll through his phones gallery for a picture of Freddie.

He found a picture of him and Freddie when he was trying to get him excited about guitars. In the picture Louis is trying to show his son a blue electric guitar but he is more interested in the football next to Louis. Well if Freddie wasn’t going to be interested in music then it was going to be football and that was more than fine with Louis.

“He looks so much like you.” Anne said zooming into the picture. “I'm here for few days, so if you get a chance to be with him I would be more than happy to meet this little lad.”

“Who are you talking about?” They heard Harry’s voice from behind them. He had a little sauce in his upper lip. Louis couldn’t help, but to smile at that. Harry looked absolutely gorgeous and this was probably the first time Louis had admitted that to himself. Harry’s hair was a little messy and he was wearing a white t-shirt that really highlighted his tattoos. And the god damn sauce on his lip.

Suddenly Louis had a big urge to lick the sauce away with his tongue. He had to shake his head to focus on the conversation.

“Freddie, Louis son.” Anne answered to Harry.

“Oh.” Suddenly Harry looked a little sad. “Well anyways I came to tell you that dinner is ready.” And then he disappeared back to the kitchen.

Anne stood up and offered her hand to Louis. He took it and stood up too, but Anne didn’t let go.

“Has Harry met him?” She whispered in his ear.

“No. Why you ask?”

“Maybe they should meet. I think Harry would really like to be part of that side of your life too.” She said and let go of his hand. Louis looked her walk away to the kitchen.

Why Anne did think that Harry and Freddie should meet, because Harry didn’t seem to care that much, since he didn’t even bother to congratulate him when Freddie was born? He did want them to meet so badly, because he wanted Harry back in his life and Freddie was now part of it.

He texted Briana that he would pick up Freddie tomorrow at 9 am and she better get him ready. Now Louis felt somehow nervous, but good nervous. He wasn’t going to say anything yet to Harry, but he was thinking maybe he could bring his son to Harrys place tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This one is a little shorter, because I just wanted to put something out there. I haven't been feeling great lately, because I had to put my 13 year old dog to sleep, but now I felt like writing and this came out. Hope you enjoy and please leave comment what you think! :)

**Harry:**  
  
Harry, Louis and Anne was currently eating vanilla ice cream for dessert in the living room. Their dinner had been all about Anne and Louis talking about everything that’s been going on in their lives and Harry had been just listening them talk.  
  
Harry was quite happy, but there was an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that this couldn’t last. He couldn’t keep Louis locked in his house and never let him go, even though he really wished he could. At some point Louis would have to go home and who knows when he is going to see him again. Harry was about to go on tour soon and that meant that he couldn’t see Louis in months. Harry didn’t want to think about it right now.  
  
“I think I'm heading to bed.” Anne said as soon as all of them had finished their ice creams.  
  
“Already? I thought we could play some board games or something?” Harry protested.   
  
“Two words Harold: jet lag.” Louis jumped for Anne’s defence. Of course, he should have known since he was the one always suffering from it the worse. Even when they were touring with the band and he was really tired, Harry just couldn’t sleep if it was daytime in England. When he bought his house in Los Angeles it had gotten a little better, but it still takes him about a week to get used to the time difference.  
  
“Yeah, of course. Let me take you to your room.”  
  
“Honey, I know you have a big house, but I think I can find the guest room myself. Especially since I have been here before.” Anne said laughing and cupped his sons cheek.  
  
“Just tried to be nice for you.”  
  
“Just like I raised you.” Anne said and kissed Harrys forehead.  
  
“And then there were two.” Louis said when Anne disappeared from the room. Harry just smiled at that and tried not to fond too much.   
  
“So I was thinking.” Louis continued after a few silent seconds.  
  
“Don’t think, it has never led to anything good.” Harry teased Louis.  
  
“Oh look who is sassy ass now.” Louis said and laughed so much, that he did the thing that Harry loves the most, he flipped his head back. Also the fact that Harry was the cause of that made him really happy.  
  
“Seriously I was thinking.” Louis said when he stopped laughing and now Harry wasn’t sure what Louis was after all laughing at. There were two options: to Harry actually being funny or that he was laughing because Harry usually wasn’t so sassy and what he actually said wasn’t funny at all. This was a perfect example of how everything Louis did when he was around, affected Harry. Louis made Harry question himself and his actions. Sometimes Harry wondered whether it was healthy or not.  
  
“What were you thinking, Lou?”  
  
“Would you like to meet Freddie?” Louis asked almost so quietly that Harry couldn’t hear him.  
  
Harry actually didn’t know what to answer. He had no idea why but whenever Freddie was mentioned he felt weird. Harry couldn’t describe the feeling, even if someone was pointing a gun in his head.  
  
He really did though want to meet Freddie; he was after all his best friend’s son.  
  
“Of course.” Harry answered with a sweet voice, but gulped after the words had left his mouth.   
  
“Oh, great! Thank god you said yes! I don’t know why I was so afraid to ask you, but I'm glad I did. You are so going to love him! He is the sweetest kid and has the biggest heart even for so such a young child. If I didn’t know better, I would think he is _your_ son rather than mine.” Louis blurted out in one breath.  
  
Wait, what?! Did he just say that? Does Louis think his son resembles Harry more than him? What does that even mean? Is he even supposed to say that as a father? Harry was so confused and it looked like Louis noticed that.  
  
“It was a compliment, Harry.” Louis said and scooted closer to Harry. “It might have come out wrong, but what I was supposed to say is that I admire you and your big heart.” He said as he looked straight into Harry’s eyes.  
  
What the hell? When did this night turned in to this? If Harry had any courage he would probably kiss Louis right there and then. He was so close to Harrys face and saying all these nice things, that anyone would be tempted to kiss him.  
  
Then all the sudden Louis backed away from Harry and looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  
“I'm going to make coffee.” He said as he sprinted to the kitchen.  
  
“But we just had coffee with the ice cream.” Harry whispered mostly to himself.  
  
**Louis:**  
  
What the fuck is wrong with him? He just almost kissed Harry out of the blue and what the hell was coming out of his mouth? Of course he meant everything he said to Harry, but it wasn’t like him to tell everybody straight forwardly how much he admired them. He usually insulted them or teased them somehow, but that’s how he showed his love.  
  
Louis was in Harry’s main bathroom and threw cold water on his face. When he wiped his face in one of Harry’s towels he noticed something that made him smile. Otherwise Harry’s bathroom was rather stony and cold in colouring, but in the corner of his bathtub was a picture of all the boys in Brazil when they went to see the statue of Christ the Redeemer. It was framed in pink frames that had some sort of diamonds around it and that made Louis smile even more. That’s so Harry.  
  
Louis remembers that when they took the photo he accidentally put his hand over Harrys, but instead of taking it away he kept it there. The reason why he did that was because when he put his hand there, he noticed that Harry was shaking. Then he remembered that Harry was afraid of heights, so of course he would help him. They were just buddies holding hands, but eventually them holding hands was the reason why the picture was never published.  
  
When Louis got out of the bathroom and went back to the living room Harry was in the same spot where he left him, but now he was on his phone. Louis sat next to Harry and also took his phone out of his pocket and started to scroll through twitter. They were like that for a good 20 minutes before Harry opened his mouth.  
  
“So no coffee?” Shit, Louis had forgotten his excuse of leaving the room earlier.  
  
“Well I think it’s too late for coffee.” He tried to reason.  
  
“Yeah you're right. Should probably head to bed soon anyways.” Harry said and sounded a little disappointed.  
  
“Yeah.” That was all Louis could come up with. He wanted to stay over, but didn’t know how Harry would feel about it. Louis decided that maybe it would be better if he just went home, since he couldn’t bring himself to ask Harry about a second sleep over.  
  
“Well I'm going to go now, okay?” Louis said as he started to walk towards the door. Harry didn’t answer anything so he kept on walking.  
  
When Louis was already in by his car opening the door, he heard Harry’s front door open. Harry was standing in the doorway smiling at Louis.  
  
Louis walked back towards Harry and that’s when the look on Harrys face got more serious.  
  
“Stay.” He said.               


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry:**  
  
Harry couldn’t believe that he had just made himself vulnerable and asked Louis to stay. He also couldn’t believe that Louis had said yes in a heartbeat.  
  
They were now lying in Harry’s bed, both staring at the ceiling. No words had come out from their mouths since Louis had walked back in to the house. They had just silently walked in to Harry’s room as if they had some unspoken agreement. Usually Harry would feel totally comfortable just being quiet with Louis, but now he felt tension in the air. Something had shifted in their relationship, but Harry couldn’t name it.  
  
Harry was just about to shut his eyes when Louis finally broke the silence.  
  
“I'm just going to be honest with you, okay?” Louis said as he turned to his side facing Harry now. Harry didn’t really have time to answer when Louis already started talking.  
  
“I don’t know why and I'm not sure do I even want to know, but I have a strange need to be around you all the time. I have felt like this before, but not this strongly. I don’t know if you think I'm intrusive, because I know how much you like peace and quiet and I'm not any of those things. I guess I'm trying to say that I would really love it if we could actively be in each other’s lives, because I have missed you so much.”  
  
Harry was shocked, because Louis has never really spoke about his feelings that openly. Harry turned to his side too and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Louis.  
  
“You don’t have to say yes to anything. I'm not sure I even asked anything, but I totally understand if you don’t want me around. I can be really loud and I talk too much and all that. I know you're going on tour and we can’t see each other in months, but maybe you could spare a call for me sometimes.”  
  
Of course Harry wanted Louis around, what was he on about? Harry just always thought that Louis was the one who wouldn’t want him around.  
  
“Can I be honest too?” Harry asked and carefully took Louis hand to his. The smaller boy’s eyes tilted quickly in to their hands and then Harry thought maybe he had grossed a line and let go of Louis hand. After two seconds of panic in both of their eyes, Harry felt a hand on his.  
  
“Yes, please.” Louis said and squeezed Harry’s hand.  
  
“For so long I have wanted to hear those words coming from your mouth. I do want you around, but I have just always thought that you don’t want me around. I have always thought that I annoy you with my healthy and weird stuff.”  
  
“You can be really weird sometimes.” Louis chuckled.  
  
“Don’t interrupt.” Harry said firmly, but secretly thanked god, that Louis had lightened the atmosphere. Louis pretended to zip his mouth shut and Harry continued.  
  
“I have missed you too, but if you want to be in my life more I have only one condition.”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“Don’t be afraid anymore. I want to have dinner with you in a restaurant like I do with my other friends. I want to go on a hike with you. I want to do normal things with you, because when our lives been crazy sometimes you were the one to make me feel normal. At some point you just stopped being normal with me and I know why, but it really hurt me.  So I'm now asking you to get over it.”  
  
Harry felt like a huge rock had just fallen from his heart. He doesn’t even care if Louis was just going to leave again, but at least he had said it. He was hurt and now Louis knew.  
  
Louis hadn’t said anything in two minutes and now Harry could feel himself tensing up. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything or at least set any conditions. Harry wouldn’t really care if they would just stay at Harrys place for the rest of their lives.  
  
“I'm sorry I stopped acting normal around you. I promise I will start acting normal again. I promise we can have dinner like normal people do. I promise we can do all normal thing together, but I am not taking any hikes.” Louis finally said and smiled ever so widely.  
  
“It’s a deal.” Harry said and smiled back at Louis.  
  
“Great. Can we sleep now? I'm so tired and I have to pick up Freddie tomorrow at two o’clock.”  
  
“In this house you are not going to sleep till noon. You can count on it.” Harry said laughing.  
  
“True.”  
  
**Louis:**  
  
Louis waked up at 7am when he heard noises from the kitchen. His right arm had fallen asleep, because it was under Harry’s neck. They had been cuddling all night and Louis didn’t want to move. He looked at Harrys tattoos and smiled when he realised he knew what was the meaning of them. There were few new tattoos, but they looked as good as the old ones.  
  
Harry seemed like he was still sleeping and Louis thought he could smell Harrys hair really quickly. Louis had always loved the way Harry’s hair smelled like. He also liked Harry’s long hair the most, but couldn’t deny that the shorter hair made him look like sex.  
  
Louis inhaled a long breath straight from top of Harrys head.  
  
“Smelling my hair now, Lou?” Harry laughed. Louis got so scared that he instinctively pushed Harry of the bed.  
  
“Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry.” Louis screamed as went to see Harry on the floor.  
  
Harry was lying on the floor and laughing his ass off. Louis couldn’t help but to start laughing too. All the sudden Harry pulled from his wrist and he fell on top of Harry. They instantly stopped laughing.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and Louis pressed his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. Then he felt the best feeling again, the feeling of being home. He sighed happily and felt Harry tighten his grip on Louis waist.  
  
“HARRY! LOUIS! I MADE BREAKFAST!” Anne shouted from the kitchen. Louis was really hungry, but felt disappointed.  
  
“We should probably go.” Harry said as he started moving under Louis and what was Louis going to say to that, so he just got up and started to look for his shirt.  
  
The atmosphere was suddenly very awkward. Harry didn’t say a word and avoided Louis. When Louis was ready to leave the room he looked at Harry questioningly, since he wasn’t moving. He just sat there in the end of the bed holding a pillow in his lap.  
  
“You go ahead, I will join you shortly.” Harry said when their eyes met.  
  
“No way! Let’s just keep this honesty thing going on. What’s wrong Harold?” Louis exclaimed, because he refused to be a dick and just leave, since he could tell that something was bothering Harry.  
  
“You really, really, really don’t want to know. Believe me.” Harry sighed but smiled a little.  
  
“What the hell Harry? Are you hurt in anyway? Did I say something? Did your period start?” Louis said trying to make Harry laugh and relax a bit.  
“NO!” Harry shouted and laughed so hard that the pillow he was holding dropped to the floor and that’s when Louis saw what Harry’s problem was. Poor boy had a boner.  
  
Harry blushed immediately when he saw where Louis eyes where. It took less than a second for Harry to crap the pillow from the floor and put it back to cover his lap.  
  
This isn’t the first time Louis has seen Harry with a boner. When they were touring with One Direction and slept in the same hotel rooms, Harry had often had a little morning wood on. This was the first time Harry was ashamed of it.  
  
“I'm sorry.” The younger boy mumbled under his breath.  
  
“What for you idiot?” Louis laughed, because there was nothing to apologise for. “You do know this is common and I have seen you having a boner before? Just wait it out or whatever you want to do about it and we will wait for you in the kitchen.” Louis continued still amused and left the room.  
  
**Harry:**  
  
Harry has never in his life been this embarrassed. Louis had just brushed his boner problem of like it was nothing. If Louis would only know that this wasn’t because of a dirty dream.  
  
When Louis was lying on top of him, Harry could feel his dick waking up slowly and he was so grateful for his mother for calling them for breakfast. It would have been matter of seconds before Louis would have noticed something poking his stomach.  
  
Now Harry was trying to think of anything that would help his situation, but somehow the only thing he could focus was how good it had felt waking up in Louis arms.  
  
He almost started to palm himself through his pants, but luckily his phone started to ring. It was Camille and the boner was gone in a second.  
  
Harry tried not to answer, but his character wouldn’t let him be unkind.  
  
“Yeah.” He tried to be very neutral, but probably sounded a bit annoyed.  
  
“Hi! I was thinking I could stop by and maybe this time we wouldn’t have any distractions.” She snickered like a teenage girl.  
  
Harry was pretty sure this girl was just after his money and the fame she would get if she was seen with him more often. They shared totally different values in life and she was really far from Harry’s type.  
  
“Sorry but I'm going to have to say no. My mom and Louis are here and I'm spending some time with them.”  
  
“Why is that Louis guy still there? He was kind of rude. Where do you know him anyways?” Camille asked and the tone in her voice had changed.  
  
“Like it was brought to your attention when you met him, he is from One Direction. And to answer to your question why he is still here, it’s none of your business.” Harry was now far from a boner and closer to angry.  
  
“I don’t remember him from the band.” She just continued.  
  
“Do you remember anyone?” Harry tested.  
  
“I remember you.” She said and now she was back to sounding like a teenage girl.  
  
“Oh fuck off.” Harry said and hangs up on her. He couldn’t believe that he was so mean to her, but she had it coming and maybe Harry was learning something from Louis.  
  
Harry was now totally ready to go spend time with his mum and Louis.  
  
When he entered the kitchen he saw both Louis and his mum just quietly eating their breakfast. When Louis saw Harry coming in he wiped a tear from the side of his cheek. Harry wanted to ask what was wrong, but when he looked at his mum she just slowly shook her head. He would let it be for now, but he was going to squeeze it out from one of them.  
  
Rest of the breakfast went with the tree of them talking about Harry’s tour coming and Louis writing his album. Anne seemed really excited for Louis and told him many times how proud she was.  
  
When they were done Louis told them he had to go. He had to go by his house before he picks Freddie up and he promised Harry he would call him if his son was in the mood of meeting people.  
  
Somehow Harry felt more at ease when it came from talking about Freddie. Now he actually felt like he wanted to meet him and even hoped it would happen today.  
  
When Louis left Harry was ready to question his mum about what happened before he came for breakfast.  
  
Harry found Anne in the guestroom reading a book Harry had bought for her. She lifted her eyebrows as Harry entered the room.  
  
“You are so nosy. How many minutes Louis has been gone and here you already are waiting for gossip.” His mother knew him too well sometimes.  
  
“Well he was obviously crying and you looked like you had been crying. So I'm sorry if I want to know.”  
  
“We were talking about Jay.” She sighed. “I haven’t had a chance to talk to him about it and I just wanted to know if he was okay. So I asked him how he was doing and he told me he was fine, but his sisters are still coping. Then he started crying, because he felt like he has somehow disappointed them, but he doesn’t like to go to their house anymore, because he misses his mother so much.”  
  
Harry felt so bad for Louis. He doesn’t think his sisters think like that about him at all. He has been so strong for the whole time. Harry knows at least Fizzy doesn’t feel like that. They have some sort of a secret sisterhood.  
  
Fizzy and Harry had started talking to each other on the phone almost every week after Jay had passed away. She had called him about the x-factor performance and asked him to come. Harry had of course asked her how she was doing and she had ended up pouring her heart out for Harry. She started to trust Harry and now when they talked on the phone it took them hours. Fizzy was also Harry’s secret doorway to Louis gossip sometimes.  
  
“Maybe you and Louis could go together in Doncaster. Before your tour of course.” Anne interrupted Harry’s thoughts.  
  
“I think that’s a wonderful idea mum.” Harry said and meant it. They used to hang out at Louis' moms place all the time and it was like home away from home to Harry.  
  
When Harry and Louis lived together and had some time off, they often made a trip to see Louis' mom and his sisters. Many times Anne was also there and they were all one big happy family. Things changed after Louis moved out. Harry didn’t go visit Jay so often anymore, but apparently Anne visited even more.  
  
“What you say we go out to have lunch? Maybe we could drive to Malibu?” Harry suggested.  
  
“Oh I would love that!”  
  
“I'm gonna have a shower and maybe we can leave then? You could do some shopping in there too.”  
  
“That sounds lovely, Harry.” She said and got back to her book.  
  
Harry and Anne were currently eating at Harry’s favourite restaurant in Malibu. His mom had ordered one hell of a good looking pizza and Harry was crying from the inside while eating his salad.  
  
Harry was aware all the time that someone was taking photos of them, but he was grateful they didn’t come to the table asking photos. He loves meeting fans and all that, but when he is eating and enjoining time with his mom, it’s annoying.  
  
Harry was so in his thoughts that he hadn’t realised that his mom was one the phone and when he questioned who it was all he got was a frim “sshhh”.  
  
“I think its fine with him, don’t worry.” He heard his mother say and now he was worried, because it sounded a lot like she was talking about him.  
  
“What’s fine with me?” Harry rushed the second Anne put the phone down.  
  
“It was just Louis asking if it’s okay that when he picks Freddie up, they would come by your house. And I didn’t think it was a problem with you so I said it’s okay.”  
  
So that’s happening now then. Harry felt really nervous, but knew also that he had nothing to worry about. Why would he even? He just couldn’t help how he was feeling.  
  
“Its fine, but why did Louis call you and not me?”  
  
“He said he couldn’t reach you.”  
  
Harry started to look for his phone and soon realised he hadn’t seen it since this morning. It was probably at the house and better that way so any calls from Camille wouldn’t get to annoy him.  
  
When Harry and Anne drove back to his house it was already 3pm and they hadn’t heard from Louis yet. Harry started to be really anxious and was asking Anne every minute if she had heard from Louis.  
  
“Honey you need to calm down before I lose my mind with you. They will be here soon and you have nothing to worry about. Freddie is going to love you.” Anne said to Harry when he asked for the hundred time.  
  
That’s it. How did his mother now before him how he felt? Harry was nervous, because he was scared that Louis only son wouldn’t like him. It would be a horrible situation and Harry couldn’t handle it. He wanted Freddie to like him so much and hoped that if he didn’t he wouldn’t show it very loudly, but if he resembles his father at all, he is going to be very loud about it.  
  
“Let’s hope so.” Harry sighed to his mother.  
  
**Louis:**  
  
When Louis and Freddie drove to Harrys driveway finally, they were instantly greeted with Anne who ran straight to Freddie. Louis gave his son to her with trust and looked around for Harry.  
  
“He fell asleep on the couch while waiting for you.” Anne said when he realised what Louis was looking for.  
  
“Yeah, sorry it took as so long, but his mom had some issues.”  
  
“What was it now?” Anne asked when they walked together to the house, her carrying Freddie.  
  
“She didn’t want to give Freddie to me, because now she has it in her delusional mind that I'm not going to bring him back. She was sure I was going to London with him.”  
  
“Is she okay in the head?” Anne asked jokingly. Louis just laughed and kissed his sons head.  
  
“I'm going to wake Harry up.” Louis said as he walked to the living room.  
  
Harry was the cutest thing when he was sleeping, Louis thought. He had his mouth open and he was curled up in to a small human ball. Louis could hear low snoring when he squatted in front of Harry. He wanted to wake him up, but he could have just stayed there for a while just staring at him.  
  
Louis started to slowly stroke Harry’s cheeks, but Harry just gripped Louis hand and squeezed really hard. And not in a cute way, but a way that hurt Louis and made him scream.  
  
“What the fuck is going on?” Harry screamed when he woke up to Louis being loud.  
  
“Watch the language Harry! There is a child in this house you fucking retard! And what the fuck are you breaking my hand for?! Fuck that hurt!”  
  
“You watch the language! Fucking twat!”  
  
“Oh you wanna take that road then? Fucking cunt!”  
  
It took them ten seconds and they were on the floor wrestling with each other. Louis was smaller, but somehow he always got the upper hand when they were fighting physically.  
  
“BOYS!! WHAT IS GOING ON?! YOU TWO ARE THE WORST! HOW OLD ARE YOU?!” Anne had heard them screaming and was now standing in the living room mouth open and holding Freddie in her arms. Freddie was positioned so that he couldn’t see what was going on and that made Louis laugh. Anne was protecting his son from the “horrible” fight he and Harry was having.  
  
“What are you laughing at?” Harry asked from underneath Louis.  
  
“Nothing.” Louis brushed Harry off. “Come meet Freddie.” He said softly and offered Harry a hand. He didn’t take it and got up on his own. Seemed like he wasn’t ready to stop fighting.  
  
Louis watched as Harry went to Anne and Freddie very carefully like Freddie was a bomb. He took his little hand and shook it like in a business meeting. Louis had never seen Harry act so awkward around children.  
  
“Hi I'm Harold.” He said to Freddie and he started giggling at Harry. Louis could see how Harry’s shoulders relaxed immediately after Freddie’s giggles. Harry then took him from Anne and started whispering things to his ear and kissing his cheeks. They looked like they had known each other forever. A small tear of joy fell to Louis cheek as he watched them.           



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I started a new job 2 weeks ago and its been hectic. This chapter is a little shorter, because again I wanted to get something out here for you to read. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. I love reading your comments :)

**Harry** :  
  
Harry was at the moment in a fluster. He was backstage at his first very own show and extremely nervous. He didn’t really show it to anyone though, but people who knew him would have known that he was really nervous.  
  
Back in the day when he was performing with the boys, Louis was always there to help him get over his anxiety. First two years Louis had to hold Harry in his arms for a few moments before he would calm down. When the years went by Harry didn’t need Louis anymore and Harry guesses it started to feel weird to Louis too as they were all growing older.  
  
Now that Harry is without Louis here, he isn’t fine at all and maybe last couple of years it had just been enough that Louis was around.  
  
Just fifteen minutes before his show is supposed to start his phone rings and when Harry sees the name on the screen he calms down in a second.  
  
“Hi Louis!” Harry answered to the phone and was not trying to cover up his excitement.  
  
“Hey you. I'm in a rush, but I just wanted to call and tell you that you are going to be just fine. Also everyone already loves you and those who don’t, I promise you, they will love you after tonight. You are the biggest and brightest star I have ever seen shine and I'm so proud of you.”  
  
“Oh wow.” Harry was totally blown away by Louis words. Harry knew that Louis thought really highly of him as an artist, but it had been a really long time that he had heard him say that.  
  
“I would really love to chat more, but I should go now. Good luck, you gonna smash it! Miss you, bye” Louis said so quickly that Harry had no chance to say anything back.  
  
He would have wanted to tell Louis that he misses him too. After the night Harry had met Freddie, he and Louis hadn’t seen each other. Somehow all of their schedules overlapped.  
  
First they talked on the phone whenever they could spend 20 minutes in peace, but lately there had been just text messages here and there. So Harry was very happy that Louis had called.  
  
\--  
  
Harry was beaming when he got off stage. Everything had come to him naturally and the audience was so involved the whole time. He had just had the time of his life.  
  
When he had met all his friends and people who worked on the venue, he just wanted one moment for himself and went to his dressing room. When he opened the door, he couldn’t believe it: Louis was sitting on the sofa.  
  
“Hi!” Louis screamed and got up to hug Harry. Harry was so confused that he forgot to hug him back. “Please don’t leave me hanging.” Louis then whispered to his ear and at that Harry squeezed the smaller boy in to a tight hug.  
  
“Harold you do know I'm smaller than you? You're crushing me.” Louis said laughing. Harry let go immediately.  
  
“I'm so sorry. I'm just so happy to actually see your face. And what the hell by the way? You said you were in a rush when you called! You hang up on me for crying out loud!”  
  
“Well I was supposed to surprise you before your show, but I got caught up in traffic. So when I realised I wouldn’t make it and I knew you very nervous, I called you. Don’t worry I saw the whole show.” Louis told Harry and stroked his cheek.  
  
“You saw that?” Louis opinion was really important to Harry and now he was back to nervous, because that was his first show of his tour and Louis was there to witness that. Maybe it hadn’t gone as well as Harry had thought. Maybe Louis didn’t like his music. Has Louis even listened to the album? Maybe Louis hates it. Oh god, what if he hated his suit? Suddenly Harry felt really hot.  
  
“Yeah, I saw that.” Louis said and sounded unimpressed. Its official, Louis hates him and his music.  
  
“You hated it.” Harry said and turned around swiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
“What the hell Harry.” Louis laughed and turned Harry to face him. “I loved it you silly idiot. When I told you earlier how bright you shine, well you out shined yourself. I have never seen you so happy and being your own true self. I had so much fun and so did everyone else. Why you always have to think so low of yourself? When are you going to realise that you were born to do this?” Louis ranted and shook Harry the whole time.  
  
Harry thinks he has never smiled so widely. I guess he nailed his first show of the tour.  
  
“Thank you Louis. Thanks for showing up and being supportive.”  
  
“Always.”  
  
**Louis:**  
  
Louis was sitting in Harry`s hotel room bed, waiting for Harry to come out from the shower. They made plans to go have a little late night snack somewhere in San Francisco.  
  
Louis had felt a little lost for a while, but now in this hotel room that he has never been before, he felt like home. He wondered why he ever left Harrys side in the first place. Well he knows why, but now that he thinks about it he was a total jackass.  
  
When the whole Larry thing started Louis had found it rather funny than annoying. He also liked it that he could actually lean on Harry in shows and interviews. They were so young and it felt good to have someone so close by your side all the time. Sometimes they might have been even little too close and those were the moments Louis would think maybe they were more than friends.  
  
_Louis and Harry had just been given the key to their shared flat and they were more than exited to start living together as roommates. All they had at that point was a big ass mattress that Jay had given them, when the two boys had insisted that they had to already sleep in the new apartment.  
  
Harry was running through all the rooms with his curls bouncing and Louis was trying to keep up with the younger boy, but was laughing so hard it was impossible. They were both so happy.  
  
When Harry was done going through everything he jumped on the mattress they had thrown in the living room. He lied in there in a starfish pose and had his eyes closed and a big smile on his lips.  
  
“Can you believe we live here, boobear?” Harry sighed.  
  
“Please don’t call me that.” Louis laughed and went to lie with Harry.  
  
“I will never stop calling you boobear. I swear on my life.” Harry said and snuggled closer to Louis. Louis pulled him even closer and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
They laid there in silence for a long time. Louis stroking Harry’s curls and Harry fiddling with Louis shirt. Then Harry stopped and his breathing started to get heavy. Louis pressed a kiss on Harry’s forehead and closed his eyes himself too.  
  
Just when Louis was about fall asleep, something came out of Harry’s mouth.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Louis turned to see if Harry was awake or was he talking in his sleep. Louis couldn’t tell, because his eyes were closed but he had a huge smile on his face. He was probably just dreaming and Louis let it slide.  
  
_ “LOUIS! LOU! BOOBEAR!” Harry was screaming and laughing at Louis.  
  
“Don’t call me that Harry. What are you screaming at me for?”  
  
“Don’t you remember I promised to never stop calling you that?”  
  
“Maybe I had hoped you would have forgotten already.” Louis spoke honestly. Then he noticed that Harry was only wearing a towel on his waist and Louis was sure both of them heard his heart stop.  
  
Holy shit, Harry was fit as hell. How is he even real? All his tattoos looked so beautiful on his skin and his arms looked so strong. Louis had to bite his lip to shake himself.   
  
“Where are you zoning out to all the time?” Harry asked and started to come closer to Louis.  
  
“Oh no, don’t come any closer.” Louis said and covered his eyes.  
  
“You know you can sometimes be a real dick Louis!” That was the next thing Louis heard and it followed with the bathroom door slamming shut.  
  
Of course Harry had taken his words and actions wrong.           


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, keep them coming! :) Hope you like this chapter!

**Louis:**  
  
Louis had been knocking on the bathroom door for a good 15 minutes begging for Harry to come out. There had been no sounds and if they weren’t in the 10 th floor of the hotel, he would have thought that Harry had jumped out of the window.  
  
“Honest talk?” Louis finally heard Harry say right behind the door.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“What was the whole you covering your eyes thing when I tried to come closer?” Harry asked so quietly it was hard for Louis to hear him.  
  
“Okay. I can see why that would upset you, but I promise it had nothing to do with you. Kind of.”  
  
“Now I need the honest talk, Louis.” Harry said and opened the bathroom door and almost fell on Louis, who was now sitting on the floor. Harry closed the door and sat down next to Louis.  
  
“Fine then, but don’t get all cocky about it. Promise?” Louis said and turned to look at Harry. Harry just smiled and nodded. “Well I thought you looked hot as hell and I was afraid I was going to jump on you if you would come any closer.”  
  
Louis had never seen Harry’s eyes so wide open. It looked like Harry was going to trough all the emotions in his head and now Louis started to regret he spoke so honestly.  
  
“Shit, forget I said anything. That was so stupid. Oh fuck, I messed up.” Louis started stammering and got up. He ran for the bed and slid under the covers. “Shit.” He whispered to himself.  
  
After that was a few seconds of silence and then Louis heard Harry laughing. What the hell was so funny? He feels so stupid and then Harry has to start laughing. Louis peeked from under the covers and saw Harry laying on the floor and laughing. Now he was just pissed off. Was Harry making fun of him?  
  
“Stop laughing you frog!” He screamed and got up.  
  
“I'm so sorry I just find this all so funny.” Harry got out of his mouth from all the laughing. Louis wasn’t laughing, but a little smile came to his lips. Harry was pretty cute laughing on the hotel floor.  
  
“Why, may I ask?”  
  
“I have never seen you be so embarrassed about anything.” Harry said as got up to sit.   
  
“Well I'm glad my embarrassment is amusing to you, but the show is over now.” Louis told Harry and offered him a hand to help him up from the floor. Harry took it gladly and when he got up, he hugged Louis quickly and started to get dressed.  
  
Louis pretended to be busy with his phone, but sometimes secretly lifted his eyes to look at Harry getting ready. Louis had a weird feeling in his chest, but it felt good. He couldn’t name it, but he really liked it and it made him happy.  
  
“I'm ready, where do you want to eat?” Harry asked as he sat down on the end of the bed. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black hoodie that has “Harry” written on it with pink. Louis found it pretty funny that Harry was wearing his own merch, but he looked really good in it. He wasn’t going to say it this time though and ended up just shaking his head.  
  
“Maybe we could just walk around and go to some pub we find.” Louis suggested.  
  
“That sounds nice Louis.” Harry smiled.  
  
**Harry:**  
  
Harry and Louis were walking around the city of San Francisco. There weren’t many people around since it was Tuesday and it was almost midnight. They found a small pub and both ordered cheeseburgers with a beer. Normally Harry would be against having both of those, but he felt so careless right now that he didn’t care at all.  
  
They had so much fun and Louis even started a little food fight with his french fries. Harry found himself wishing this night would never end.   
  
When they were done eating they ordered more beer on the table and after three beers Harry started to feel a little brave.  
  
“So you think I'm hot as hell?” Harry blurted out and took a huge sip of his beer. When he lifted his eyes to look at Louis, he was also taking a huge sip of his beer.  
  
“Yes I do.” Louis answered shortly.  
  
“Okay then. Well now that we are on the road of honesty, why don’t you tell me how can you think that?”  
  
“Have you seen yourself?” Louis laughed.  
  
“Yes I have, but what I mean is that I don’t understand how you can think that I'm hot as hell, since you are in fact straight and I'm a man.” After that Louis didn’t look at Harry anymore and his beer looked to be more interesting than the question Harry just asked. Harry thought that maybe he should take it back, but decided that it was out there and he really needed to know. He wouldn’t push Louis though.  
  
They sat there in silence forever or that’s how long it felt for Harry.  
  
“Okay here goes then.” Louis spoke so suddenly that Harry boggled a little. “I'm in fact bi.” What? Louis is bisexual? How is it that Harry didn’t know this? This also explains a lot from their early days.  
  
“I had no idea, Louis. You should have told me.” Harry said and took Louis hand in his. Harry had so many questions for Louis, but he was going to save them for later.  
“I know I should have, but I just never had the chance I guess.” Louis said as he palmed Harrys cross tattoo with his thumb.   
  
“We were best friends for years and you didn’t have a chance to tell me about a huge part of you?”  
  
“What about your sexuality then, Harold?” Louis snapped back. Shit. Harry was no one to talk about hiding things. He was gay as the day is bright and hadn’t told anyone, but on the other hand he didn’t like to label himself at all so was there really anything to tell?  
  
“What about it?” Harry said and took his hand back from Louis.  
  
“You're gay as the day is bright, right?” Wait what?! Has Louis learned a new skill of mind reading or what the hell is this?  
  
“I don’t like to label myself thank you very much.” Harry was sweating from the inside.  
  
“I take it as a yes. Why do you feel like you need to keep secrets from me?”  
  
“I don’t. I haven’t told anyone.” Harry said honestly. He has tried telling his mum, but somehow never managed to get it done. Harry had a feeling though that his mum and Gemma both already knew. They never asked about girls and were always really interested if Harry had a new friend that was a boy. Most of Harry’s friends are girls and everybody thinks he dates them, but that’s far from the truth.  
  
“Well I'm glad we did this honesty thing, _again_.” Louis said and reached for Harry's hand again and Harry was happy to give it back to him. “Me too.”  
  
“Oh, I forgot to ask! Where are you staying? You can’t drive back to L.A. anymore; it’s like a seven hour drive. You could sleep on the wheel.”  
  
“Well I was kind of hoping I could stay in your hotel room and then get a drive to the airport in the morning. I'm flying back to London.”  
“Of course you can, but I only have one bed.”  
  
“Oh, of course that’s a huge problem since we have never slept in the same bed. What are we going to do know, Harry? I see no solutions, but I have to go sleep under the stars.” Louis mocked Harry.  
  
“I just thought that it’s weird now that we are not just two straight buddies sharing a bed.”  
  
“Darling, we have never been straight.” Oh how good it felt to hear Louis call him darling again. Harry hadn’t heard Louis calling many people darling. That pet name was reserved for Harry, Jay and Louis sisters. It made Harry feel really special.  
  
“I guess that’s true. Is it possible that we could leave now? If I'm gonna drink one more beer I might blur out even more secrets.”  
  
“Well then it’s a big ass no and more beer on the table! I wanna know your entire book of secrets mister!” Louis exclaimed loudly.  
  
“Oh god, are we going to get drunk now then?” Harry said laughing at Louis enthusiasm over his secrets.  
  
“Oh yes we are.” Louis said as he waved for the waiter.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys think is going to go down when those two get drunk together? We will see in the next chapter I guess :) Hopefully I will be able to write some more next week and some longer chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 9 and the 10th chapter is hopefully coming later today! Hope you like this one and let me know what you think :)

**Louis:**  
  
Harry and Louis were currently in Harry’s hotel room dancing and singing along to Steal My Girl. They were really drunk and Harry’s impression of Liam dancing made Louis fall on the floor laughing.  
  
They had put on Spotifys “This is: One Direction” playlist for some reason Louis can’t remember.  
  
Louis was now just sitting on the floor and admiring Harry as he was still full on putting a show on. When Harry looked at Louis he quickly lowered his gaze to his lap.  
  
Next thing he knew, “18” started to play and Harry sat next to him on the floor. Louis looked at Harry right in the eyes and that’s when he felt it again. The good, weird feeling in his stomach, but this time it was really strong. This was the feeling that told him to lean closer to Harry. When he did that, Harry stood up and put the music off.  
  
Now Louis felt like an idiot. If he had that kind of feelings it didn’t mean Harry had same feelings and now Louis had gone out of line.  
  
Louis got up from the floor and noticed Harry in the bed under covers but eyes still open. Maybe Louis should just sleep on the sofa.  
  
“I'm sorry, Haz.” He whispered and went to lie down on the sofa.  
  
“What are you doing?” He heard Harrys voice coming low from the bed. Maybe Louis hadn’t crossed the line after all.  
  
“I thought maybe you don’t want me in the bed after all.” Louis said as he got up to sit.  
  
“Silly, yes I do.” Harry said and lifted the covers for Louis to get inside.  
  
“Should we get undressed first?”  
  
“Well aren’t you straight forward Lou.” Harry laughed.  
  
“You know what I mean.” Louis said and pulled the covers from Harry. “Look at you still wearing your jeans. No one sleeps like that! Get them off now!” Louis exclaimed as he started pulling from Harry’s legs.  
  
Harry giggled like a little girl and tried kicking Louis hands away.  
  
Then they heard a loud bang on the hotel room wall and realised that maybe some people wanted to actually sleep and they were being pretty loud.  
  
“Hey! Don’t you know who is staying here?! It’s Harry fucking Styles! Little respect for the legend himself, thank you very much.”  Louis shouted and Harry jumped out of the bed to cover his mouth.  
  
“Are you insane?! And second of all yes they now who is staying here, since its Sarah and Clare on the other side of the wall you idiot.” Harry said laughter in his voice, still holding his hand on Louis mouth. Louis thought it would be funny to lick Harrys palm and it made Harry squint his face in disgust, but didn’t remove his hand still. Then Louis bit his hand.  
  
“Oh shit! You little shit!” Harry shook his hand.  
  
“Oh you poor boy, let me blow on it.” Louis said jokingly and took Harrys hand in his. Instead of actually blowing in it he kissed it. Louis didn’t know was it the alcohol that had gone in to him or was it just Harry being cute as fuck.  
  
They were now both frozen on their places and staring at each other not knowing what to do next. That was when Louis decided it was now or never and lashed himself forward and kissed Harry with passion.  
  
Louis felt a huge relief when he felt Harry crap his neck and pulling him even deeper in the kiss. Louis had to courage himself a little bit more before he parted his lips and let his tongue slide on Harry’s lower lip. It was a second after he did that and Harry opened his mouth to let Louis tongue slip inside.  
  
They were now full on making out and their hands were exploring both of their bodies like they had longed for this their whole lives. Everything else was quiet, but the room was filled with the sound of their lips dancing in sync and Harrys muffled moans against Louis` mouth.    
  
Suddenly Harry pushed Louis away and gasped for air.  
  
“Okay this is insane!” He said and sat down on the bed wiping his mouth. “We are both really drunk and this is just not a good idea.” He continued as Louis just stood staring at him. “Look at us! This is a disgrace. Let’s just get to bed and sleep it off. Okay, Louis? Good.” Harry spoke clearly nervously and got out of his clothes and climbed back under the covers.  
  
Louis couldn’t say anything and was left to stand in the dark when Harry turned the lights off. He decided that now he was really going to sleep on the couch.  
  
Louis was staring at the ceiling and wondering what just happened. He had felt so good and like everything had fallen to place. Now he felt like nothing was right. Did he do something wrong? He doesn’t feel like he did, since Harry was also very involved in their make out session.  
  
Louis couldn’t help, but to just shake his head and tried not to think about it and maybe fall asleep. Just as his eyes started to feel heavy, he heard light sniffles coming from the bed. Was Harry crying now? Now Louis must have messed up really bad.  
  
“Harry?” Louis asked carefully.  
  
“Can you please hold me?” At that Louis got up, removed his jeans and crawled to the bed. They met in the middle of the bed and Harry rolled himself under Louis already open arms. Louis placed a small kiss on Harry’s forehead.  
  
Then the feeling was back. Everything was right in the world when Louis had his boy in his arms. Louis now regretted kissing Harry even considering the fact of how good and right it had felt, but they were both drunk out of their minds. Louis doesn’t think he would have kissed Harry if he wasn’t drunk. It was stupid of him and he could have just ruined their friendship.      
  
“What is the matter, darling?” Louis asked as he planted a second kiss on the younger boy’s forehead. He could feel Harry pressing himself even closer to him.  
  
“Can we just sleep now?” Harry mumbled.  
  
“Good night Harold.” Louis answered as his eyes started to feel heavy again.  
  
“Night Louis.” Harry whispered to Louis chest.  
  
**Harry**  
  
Harry had not slept one minute after he said goodnight to Louis. His heart was racing in his chest like crazy and his stomach turned every twenty minutes.  
  
He was listening Louis breathing heavy as he was sleeping and all he could think about was the kiss they shared earlier.  
  
It was full of lust, need and at the same time sadness. Harry felt sad that their first kiss, that he had dreamed of since he was sixteen, was a drunk make out session. He had dreamed of some romantic kissing on the pouring rain or something from any of the rom-coms he’s been watching his whole life.  
  
Harry didn’t have anything else to complain about the kiss. It was like their lips were meant to be together and when they clashed the first time something nearby collided too and exploded. Maybe it was the universe or maybe something inside Harry. From the bottom of his heart Harry was scared that Louis didn’t feel the same way. He probably didn’t. They were just drunk and were caught up in the moment.  
  
Harry was still in Louis arms and was starting to get sweaty, since Louis` skin felt like it was on fire. He would have loved to stay there, but he had to remove himself from Louis if he was going to get any sleep.  
  
He gently took a grip of Louis` wrist and moved his hand to lie on the bed instead of his waist. Harry tried to roll himself away from Louis, but he didn’t get far when Louis already pulled him back. This time Harry was his back pressed against Louis chest. His ass was against Louis` crotch and he could feel the outline of Louis` cock. His own dick started to get hard and Harry cursed his downstairs for being so gay.  
  
“Where you think you're going?” Louis whispered in Harry’s neck.  
  
“Nowhere, apparently.” Harry answered more to himself than to Louis.  
  
“That’s what I thought too.” Louis said and at the same time thrusted forward with his hips and now Harry could feel that Louis was also sporting a semi-hard dick. Fucking hell, it’s like he can’t catch a break. Why he has to be so aroused all the time? Now his dick was fully hard and painfully so.  
  
Harry had two options: either go right now to the bathroom and get rid of his problem or he could just try not to think about it and fall asleep. The first option sounded otherwise good, but Harry wasn’t a quiet person when he got off on himself and Harry going to the bathroom, for too long for it to be actual business in there, would be too obvious.  
  
Harry’s situation didn’t get any better, because now Louis was quietly moaning to Harry’s neck and circling his hips against his bum. So when Harry was thinking it would be too much if he went to jack off in the bathroom, Louis was getting himself of against his ass? Not on his watch.  
  
“LOUIS!” He scream-whispered. “What are you doing?”  
  
Louis just continued and his moans where getting a little too loud. Suddenly his nails dug into Harry’s side and Harry yelped out loud. Then there was a really sexual and loud moan and then Louis eased his grip on Harry. “Louis what happened?” Harry tried to question, but didn’t succeed.  
  
Louis rolled on his back and Harry turned to look at him. He was sleeping. That means he probably had a dirty dream and used Harry to get off. That’s nice. When Harry lifted the covers his suspicions became real life as Louis` grey briefs front was clearly wet.  
  
Harry was still hard and decided that he now just has to suffer and try to sleep. This time it didn’t take a long time for him to fall asleep.  
  
\---  
  
When Harry woke up in the morning Louis` side of the bed was empty, which was weird since his flight wasn’t leaving for at least four hours. Harry went to check the bathroom, but no luck there. Then he noticed that Louis` bags weren’t there anymore so he had totally left. Harry took a few running steps for his phone hoping Louis would have texted him something, but no luck in that either.  
  
No note, no text, no nothing. Louis had just left without saying anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry:**  
  
Harry had been touring for about three months now and he hadn’t heard a word from Louis since he had left his hotel room without saying anything in San Francisco.  
  
Harry had sent a text to Louis asking where he went and why he didn’t say anything before he went and he was left on read. That’s when Harry decided that he wasn’t going to keep texting and being the one keeping touch. If Louis was going to act like a bitch then that’s what he was going to get coming right back at him. Who even leaves anyone on read anymore and weren’t they supposed to be friends?    
  
First few weeks after that Harry had thought and wondered about that night. It had been looping in his mind every time he had a moment to himself. After a little while it was just a memory anymore that haunted him here and there, but didn’t affect him so much anymore. He was glad he was surrounded with so many amazing and delightful people that kept him occupied.  
  
Nobody knew what had gone between him and Louis, not even Anne. He didn’t want to tell his mum what a complete ass Louis had been, because that’s exactly what he was. Of course Anne had noticed that something was wrong, but Harry had successfully blamed his moods for nervousness.  
  
Anne had also been asking about how Louis was doing and Harry would always lie and tell he was good and he had just texted or something. He didn’t want Anne to think less of Louis.  
  
Now Harry was having a day off in Tokyo before his last two shows there. The tour had been going amazing ever since it started and Harry was proud of himself. It was something Harry had only been dreaming about when he was a child.  
  
Harry was sitting on his hotel room balcony and was feeling a little lonely. Everybody else had gone out shopping and looking at sights, but Harry had felt a little tired and decided that he wanted to take a nap. When he tried though, he couldn’t sleep at all.  
  
He scrolled trough twitter and saw that Niall had tweeted just five minutes ago that he couldn’t sleep. Harry decided to give his friend a call.  
  
“HARRY! YOU'RE ALIVE!” Niall screamed to the phone and made Harry laugh. He realised how much he missed Niall and his presence. He would always make Harry laugh when he was down or any other for that matter.  
  
“Of course I'm still alive, Niall.” Harry laughed. “How you are you?”  
  
“I'm good, I'm good! And I can see that you're not doing so bad yourself.”  
  
“I guess I'm doing ok too.” Harry answered smiling and did really realise that he was actually quite happy about his life right now. Except for one thing, but he didn’t want to go there now.  
  
“Where in the world are you now?” Niall asked.  
  
“Tokyo, how about you?”  
  
“I'm in L.A. actually and just saw Louis few days ago.” Harry’s heart actually stopped beating for a second. He really didn’t want to talk about Louis right now, but was eager to know if Louis had mentioned him or something.  
  
“Yeah I did! He looked really happy!” Niall said and Harry thought that it was good that Louis was happy at least. “His new song was just released, have you heard it?” Niall continued.  
  
“No I actually haven’t. I actually didn’t even know he was going to release anything in a while.” Harry answered truthfully. He might have not heard about this song because he hasn’t really been on his phone.  
  
“Oh, okay well it’s really good! You should listen to it. I tried to quiz him about who it was about, but got nothing. All though I have a pretty good guess.” Niall laughed as he spoke the last sentence. He was always so curios about whom everybody was writing if it wasn’t obvious. “Oh, that reminded me! I have to ask you who _Two Ghosts_ is about?!” Niall continued.  
“Oh hell no, Niall!” Harry laughed. He was never going to tell anyone who that song is about. That was his secret and anybody who really listened to the song could figure out who it was about. He didn’t need to say it out loud to anyone.  
  
“I can’t help it, you know it Haz.”  
  
“I know. Sorry to disappoint you.”  
  
“I was prepared for it. You never tell me anything.” Harry could hear Niall pouting. “But anyways I'm so happy you called. You should call Louis too sometimes, I think he misses you.” That Harry didn’t believe.  
  
“I don’t think so, but sure I will.” Harry lied.  
  
“Well I really, really, really think he misses you.” Niall persuaded. What’s he on?  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Nothing. Just listen to his song.” What? Niall was being a secretive dick right now. “Sorry Harry, but I got to go now, because it looks like I'm finally able to get some sleep. I think it’s your slow way of speaking that makes me sleepy. I guess I should start watching your interviews when I can’t sleep.”  
  
“Hahaha, very funny Niall.”  
  
“I know I'm hilarious. Good night or day or whatever and just listen Louis' song, okay?”  
  
“Fine I will. Goodnight Niall.” Harry said and hangs up on him.  
  
Harry couldn’t understand why Niall was so passionate about Harry listening to Louis' song and what it had to do with Louis missing Harry. If Louis did miss Harry then why didn’t he call him or like text him back.  
  
Harry decided that now was as good time as any to listen to Louis' song. So he opened his Spotify app and it didn’t take him long to find it since it came straight to his face when he opened the app. It was called “Miss You” and Harry started to get already what Niall was talking about, but still didn’t think it was about Louis missing Harry.  
  
When Harry pressed play he was surprised from all the guitars. Louis' voice sounded so good and Harry really liked the song. When he listened the second time and concentrated only on the words he kind of started to understand Niall’s point, but still the song could be about anyone.  
  
Harry found himself playing the song all over again and didn’t get bored of it at all. By the 8 th time he was listening to “Miss you” Harry was jumping on his hotel room bed and singing along.  
  
He considered calling Louis and congratulating him about the song release and how good it is. He didn’t though. It was a good song, but not so good that Harry would get over himself and call Louis. He was also so scared that Louis wouldn’t pick up.  
  
He was still mad at Louis, but missed him dearly. Even more than before, maybe the song and hearing Louis' voice had something to do about it.  
  
He really wanted to call someone and talk honestly about everything that’s been going on with him and Louis. He would normally call to his mum without a second thought, but the time difference made it a little difficult.  
  
He realised that the only person he should actually talk about all this is Louis. That’s when Harry decided that fuck the time difference and fuck where Louis was now and fuck him if he wouldn’t pick up the phone when Harry would call. This is going to be sorted out at this second.  
  
The phone ringed three times before Harry was hanged up on. Maybe Louis was busy and couldn’t talk or maybe he really didn’t want to talk to Harry.  
  
All the possible and not so possible scenarios went through Harrys mind before he almost had a heart attack when his phone rang. It was Louis calling back and now all the sudden Harrys nerves got the best of him. He was just staring at the phone, watching it ring, but couldn’t bring himself to move. Then it stopped ringing and Harry hit himself in the head. Is he stupid or something?  
  
Then a text popped to his screen.  
  
**Louis:** You called.  
  
“Fucking hell Louis, great observation.” Harry cursed by himself. He didn’t know what to answer to him. Soon Harry was overthinking everything and was even more confused on about what he is supposed to answer.  
  
He settled to a simple answer after fifteen minutes.  
  
**Harry:** Yeah.  
  
**Louis:** Okay.  
  
Now Harry was sure Louis was fucking with him. He decided not to be the bigger person and didn’t answer.  
  
After an hour his phone bleeped for another text and Harry has never run so fast for his phone. His face light up against his will when he saw who the text was from.  
  
**Louis:**  When you called I was sleeping and accidentally pressed the red one. Then I got up and called you back and then you didn’t answer. So did you have something you wanted to talk about?  
  
**Harry:** I heard your song.  
  
It was two minutes after Harry had sent that last text that his phone ringed and Louis called. This time he answered immediately.  
  
“Hi.” He whispered so nervously that Louis probably heard it from his voice.  
“Hey you.” Louis sounded really sleepy and it was the sexiest sound Harry has ever heard. He has heard it before, but every time he hears it again it’s like he has never heard it before.  
  
“I liked it a lot.” Harry said and went to lie down on the couch. “The song I mean.”  
  
“I thought you would like the guitars.”  
  
“You know me.” Harry wanted to ask so bad who the song was about, but he was so scared of the answer that he rather not know.  
  
“I think I do yeah.” They both stayed silent for a few good seconds. “So, what’s up Harold?” Louis was the first one to continue.  
  
“Just chilling in my hotel room. I'm in Tokyo right now.”  
  
“Oh cool. Don’t you stop your tour there?”  
  
“Yeah I actually do.” Harry said with a tone of surprise in his voice. He couldn’t believe Louis remembered where his tour ended. They did talk about it at one point, but really briefly.  
  
“Don’t sound so surprised. I remember what we talk about or maybe I have been stalking some update accounts.” Louis answered and sounded a little mischievous.  
  
“You're such a stalker, Louis!”  
  
“If they only knew.” Louis laughed.  
  
“I think they do know a little.”  
  
“Yeah I guess they do.”  
  
“Where are you?” Harry asked.  
  
“I'm actually at my mums. I mean, I don’t know what to call this place anymore.” Louis said and his tone changed to sad really quickly. “Anyways, I'm in Doncaster and it’s like 8am. I hope the twin’s wont wake up to me talking to you. They were being little assholes last night when I tried to put them to sleep. They were just screaming Lottie all the time.”  
  
Harry laughed a little when he imagined Louis wrestling with Doris and Ernest.  
  
“Where is Lottie then?”  
  
“She and Tommy moved together to London last week. The twins have been missing her greatly, but she needs to start her own life. I'm here cause I wanted do something nice for Dan. He went to the pub last night with his buddies. Poor thing hasn’t gone out once after mum died.”  
  
“That’s nice of you Louis.”  
  
“Yeah I guess so.”  
  
Harry looked at the clock and realised that he should be going to take a look at the venue he is playing at with the band. He was a little disappointed since his and Louis' conversation had been going so good.  
  
“I'm so sorry Louis, but I really have to go now.”  
  
“Oh no its okay! I think the twins just woke up too so… It was really nice to hear from you Harry. We should catch up when you come back from tour. I think I have some explaining to do.” Louis almost whispered the last sentence. He was right though, he did have some explaining to do.  
  
“Let’s do that.”  
  
“Okay, bye then H.”  
  
“Bye, Louis.” Harry sighed.  
When Harry came back to his hotel room he went straight to his phone, since he had forgotten it when he left. It was really common in his situation. For Harrys surprise there was only one text message.  
  
**Louis:** Btw, the song is about you...   


	11. Chapter 11

**Louis:**  
  
Louis' palms were sweating like crazy as he was pouring cereals for his little sister and brother. He had just sent a risky text to Harry, telling him that he wrote a song about him. He had thrown the phone on his bed and ran off.  
  
Niall and Louis' siblings have been dying to know who the song is about, but Louis has no intentions to tell them anything. He actually really loves watching them peg Louis or trying to bribe him.  
  
This was the first time he had actually said out loud, or in this situation texted, who he had written that song about. Not only that, but he had also told the person it was about.  
  
“You know they need milk too, Louis?” Daisy said as he came and hugged Louis from behind, resting her head on his back.  
  
“Good morning beautiful. And yes I do know I was just in my thoughts.” Louis greeted his little sister and took her hands and kissed them. “Where is your sister?”  
  
“She isn’t up yet. I don’t know why, but she sleeps so late these days and I'm left bored for half of the day. She has also been so moody these days. She doesn’t talk much and if she does it’s something rude usually. Thank god these little cuties are here to keep me occupied.” Daisy said as she poured milk to the twin’s cereal bowls. Poor Doris was still so tired and was trying so hard to keep her eyes open. “Did your brother wake you up again too early?” Daisy slobbered to Doris as she kissed her cheeks and got a huge giggle from the ginger-headed toddler.  
  
“You're really good with them, you know?” Louis stated.  
  
“I kind of didn’t have a choice.”  
  
Louis felt so sorry for his little siblings since he got to have his mum for 25 years of his life, but them only for a little while. Daisy and Phoebe would have still needed their mother in so many things. Thank god for Lottie, but now she has moved out and there is really only Fizzy and Dan who are holding the grown up role and Fizzy isn’t even a grown up yet.  
  
“How long are you going to stay this time?” Daisy asked.  
  
“I'm thinking something like a week and then I'm going to London.”  
  
“Really? A week? How cool!” Louis knew that his sisters would be exited if he stayed more than the usual one or two days.  
  
“Your phone is ringing upstairs.” Phoebe announced as she came to the kitchen. “Woke me up.”  
  
Louis' eyes widened and his heart started racing.  He decided that he was going to let it be and call, whoever it was, back later. He wished with his whole heart that it would be Harry, but he kind of wasn’t ready for that conversation yet. It also satisfied him that if it was Harry at least he was calling him and didn’t get scared or something.  
  
“Aren’t you gonna get that?” Phoebe asked annoyed.  
  
“Later.”  
  
“So I woke up for nothing? That’s great.” She said and started to leave the kitchen to go back to her room upstairs.  
  
“Hey, young lady get back here!” Louis shouted at her. “Now that you're up, you are going to stay on your feet. We're going to do something fun together today and your whole sleeping late thing stops now. Okay?” All Louis got as an answer was a middle finger as Phoebe turned on her heels and started running upstairs.  
  
Louis turned to look at Daisy with his mouth open. “I told you.” She said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with that kid? You two are like day and night.”  
  
“We weren’t always.” Daisy mumbled.  
  
“I don’t know how Dan is dealing with her, but now we are doing this the Tommo-way.” Louis said and started marching towards the stairs.  
  
When he reached Phoebe's room he could hear his phone start to ring again his room. He didn’t want Phoebe to get away with that kind of behaviour, but he was really eager to find out if it was Harry calling. He also knew that if it was Harry, he would probably be on the phone for hours and his rebellious sister would get away with murder. So he decided he would handle her first.  
  
“Phoebe, open the door!” He shouted trough the locked door.  
  
“Go fuck off! And answer your damn phone!”  
  
“I'm going to snap your neck for that language! What has gotten into you?! The devil?!”  
  
“Well wouldn’t you like know?! Too bad you are never around!” That hurt. They usually understood why Louis wasn’t around so much or maybe it did bother them, but they were too kind to say anything to Louis himself.  
  
He would love to be around his family more often, but his son is in the states and a lot of his work is in there too. Also since Jay passed away Louis has been avoiding about being in the house for too long. It’s too painful. His mum was his best friend and a shoulder to lean on.  
  
“I'm so sorry for not being around, but darling that is no excuse to act like that.”  
  
“What is going on here?” Dan came out of his room before Louis could get an answer from Phoebe. Louis had to plug his nose because of the smell coming from Dan’s mouth. His breath smelled like old booze and garlic.  
  
“The real question is what kind of shit you put in your mouth last night?!” Louis was ready to gag.  
  
“Is it that bad?” Dan asked and tried to smell his own breath.  
  
“Oh god, Dan! Stop breathing or this whole house is going to get poisoned!”  
  
Louis could hear Phoebe laugh inside her room.  
  
“What’s up with her?” Louis asked Dan pointing at her door, still holding his nose.  
  
“C’mon Louis, don’t you remember what it was like being thirteen? And imagine doing it without your mum.”  
  
“I guess you're right… Daisy seems cool though?”  
  
“Is that what she said to you?” Dan laughed.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Just last week she came downstairs with a packed suitcase after I told her to clean her room. When I asked her where she was going she told me she was going to Florida. I said good luck and told her to send a postcard. In return I got a shoe in to my head. She is still grounded, yesterday was the first day she said good morning to me.” Dan told and rubbed his head.  
  
“Holy hell! How do you deal with all of this alone?!” Louis was totally shocked.  
  
“I honestly have no idea.” Dan laughed. “You should thank god Louis, cause you have a son.”  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
“You know what, you go do your stuff and I will deal with Phoebe. It’s back to reality for me.”  
  
At that Louis went to his room and collected his breath as he flipped his phone over to see who has been calling him. To his luck it has been Harry. He didn’t have any other choice, but to call back and face his fears.  
  
His heart was banging harder and harder every time the phone peeped as he was calling. Just when he was about to give up and put the phone down, he heard Harrys voice on the line.  
  
“I miss you too.” Harry whispered and Louis' face light up like the sun. That was probably the best reaction he could get about the song.  
  
“That makes me happy, Harry.” He replied and sighed happily.  
  
“I have few questions though.”  
  
Oh shit. Louis wasn’t sure if he had answers or if he wanted to answer. The scary feeling was back in seconds.  
  
“Shoot.” Louis said anyways, because he realised he couldn’t avoid Harry anymore.  
  
“If you miss me, then why haven’t I heard from you in months?”  
  
“Okay. Well first of all I wrote song about the time I missed you before.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah. And second of all I have no excuse why you haven’t heard from me.” Louis paused for a second and waited if Harry wanted to say something, but when it was silent he continued. “I was so confused after we spend the night in San Francisco. What we did when we were drunk shouldn’t have happened when we were drunk. I mean I don’t know if it shouldn’t have happened at all. No scratch that! It was amazing! I don’t regret anything else, but the state of mind that we were on that night. After that I kind of needed time on my own and figure out how I feel and then I got even more confused and didn’t know what to do and then I forgot how to pick up the phone. I'm sorry I'm stammering right now.” Louis could feel his throat getting dry and his hands getting sweaty again.  
  
There was a long pause after Louis' rambling and he started to feel like he could just straight away start planning his funeral if Harry wouldn’t soon speak up.  
  
When it started to feel a little too quiet Louis looked at his phone and realised that his battery had gone. He buried his face on to his pillow for frustration.  
  
“WHY NOW?!?!” He yelled to his pillow.  
  
“Louis, what’s going on in there?” Fizzy knocked on his door. Guess his pillow wasn’t sound proofed or he was just screaming really loud.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, just enjoying my own personal hell here.”  
  
“Okay, Lou. You do you and I will catch up with you later I guess. Have fun!”  
  
“I will!”  
  
When Louis tried to charge his phone nothing happened. Louis had been foreshadowing this for a while. His phone was three years old and it was a miracle that it had lasted this long. Guess it was the end for that phone.  
  
Louis got out of bed and proceeded to go downstairs and see if any of his sisters would be willing to borrow him a phone.  
  
“Darling could I please make a quick phone call from your phone? Mine broke down and I was in a middle of an important phone call.” He asked Fizzy since she was the first one to come across his path.  
  
“Sure.” She said and handed the phone without further questions. That’s why Louis has always had a soft spot for Fiz. She never asked questions and was always happy to help.  
  
When Louis went to type Harry's phone number which he has memorized, he furrowed his brows. Harry’s number was in Fizz’s favourites.  
  
“Umm why do you have Harrys number in your favourites?”  
  
Fizzy dropped her spoon in her tea cup and slowly turned to look at Louis with horror in her eyes.  
  
“I-I… I can’t say.” She stammered and turned to look at her feet.  
  
“What?!” Louis couldn’t understand what was going on. “You know what? I'm not even sure I want to know, so I'm going to let this go right now.” He decided and went to the nearest bathroom to call Harry.  
  
“Hey Fizzy! So nice to hear from you! What’s going on?” Harry chirped to the phone.  
  
“Hey Harry, nothing much I have really bad menstrual cramps. You want to drink wine and talk about them?” Louis answered trying to sound funny.  
  
“Oh shit.” Harry gasped.  
  
“Yeah, that’s right oh shit. I'm really curious about this, but why don’t we continue about what we were talking about earlier. My phone broke.”  
  
“Okay then. As I did ask you already, but was talking to myself, how do you feel? You said you didn’t know how you felt about this entire thing do you know now how you feel?”  
  
“Well that is actually something I would like to discuss in person.” Louis told him honestly. He didn’t think that kind of conversation was something to have on the phone. Also he wanted to see Harry.  
  
“All right then, where are you in after four days?”  
“In here, Doncaster.”  
  
“Maybe I should come there when I get back to U.K?”  
  
“Yeah, you and our Fizzy can catch up.” Louis teased Harry.  
  
“Oh shut up.”  
  
“You know I will get to the bottom of this thing you two got going on?” Louis laughed, but meant that.  
  
“I know, I know.” Harry sighed.  
  
“I’ll see you in four days then?” Louis asked to make sure.  
  
“Yeah, can’t wait.” Harry responded.              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you liked the chapter!   
> I hate to tell you this, but I have no idea when I'm gonna have time to write the next chapter. I have work for seven days this week and then after that I'm leaving for Lapland for a week and then after that I'm going to see Harry on tour (really exited!!!). I hope I can get to have some time in some point to write next chapter so the wait won't be so long :)  
> Also thank you so much for reading, giving kudos and commenting! Makes me happy! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it took so long to update, but I have had so much work and stuff to do. And I saw Harry live two weeks ago and Im not sure Im over it yet. This is a little longer chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! i hope to update very soon, but Im going to London in a week (to see Harry, lucky me). Hope I have the time to update before I go there.  
> Again please leave comments on what you thought! Love you and your comments!

**Harry:  
  
** Harry was on a plane on his way to Heathrow airport where Louis was supposed to pick him up and then they would go to Doncaster. Harry felt really happy, but extremely nervous. His stomach would twist as reminder every time he tried to think about anything else but the fact that he would soon see Louis and they are supposed to be talking about their feelings.  
  
Harry could honestly say that he was sure about his feelings for the older boy, but what make him nauseous was that he wasn’t at all sure about the other ones feelings for him. All he knew that Louis regretted not calling and had missed Harry. He could have missed him as a friend only and that was okay too, but that would break Harry’s heart since he has been crazy in love with Louis since he was sixteen.  
  
“How simple it was back then.” Harry sighed out loud and a flight attendant passing by turned to him asking if _Mr. Styles needed anything_. Harry wanted to tell her that Mr. Styles would very much like to be sixteen again, but decided to just ask for more coffee.  
  
It surely was simple back then. When he was sixteen he didn’t know he was falling in love with the funny blue-eyed boy that made his x-factor journey a little less stressful. He had brushed it of as admiration for the boy. He was older and he made Harry feel safe, but as the years went by and they grew even closer it started to get harder.  
  
Harry remembers the exact moment he realised he was so in love with Louis and it was also the moment he realised, if he wanted to get out and not get hurt, he would have to start distancing himself from Louis.  
  
_They had just two hours ago finished one of their shows for the Where We Are tour. Harry wasn’t sure right now in what city they were, but it was hot as hell. He had took one of his blankets outside the tour bus and laid it on the grass. They were still parked outside the venue, because they were waiting for the fans to go home so it would be safer to drive without anyone running around the streets and maybe getting hit by the bus.  
  
Harry was lying on his back on the blanket and watching the stars on the night sky as he felt someone lie beside him. He didn’t have to even look to know it was Louis and that made him smile a little.  
  
“Harold, your dimples are showing.” Louis said teasingly and poked one of his dimples. That made them pop out even more and Harry knew Louis knew he could do that to Harry._  
  
_When Harry turned to his side to look at Louis, his heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and his hair was wet, still dripping water from the shower he must have taken earlier. The moonlight was dancing on his cheekbones and Harry swore in his head that Louis was the most beautiful creature to ever walk on this earth._  
  
_He turned back to his back and closed his eyes. Then he felt Louis` arm around his waist. They hadn’t cuddled in over a year. They just to do it all the time, but when Louis started dating Eleanor it slowly started happening little less and one day Harry realised that they hadn’t done it in a very long time. Harry of course understood that, but really missed their cuddles._  
  
_“I’ve missed this.” Louis whispered to his ear and it sent shivers down Harry’s spine._  
  
_“I have too.” Harry answered honestly and felt Louis tighten his grip on his waist. That’s when Harry thought his heart would burst, because he loved Louis so much. He felt so much love for the boy that he wanted to burst in to tears and kiss him at the same time. But that’s something Harry couldn’t do._  
  
_Harry knew he had to let Louis go. He took Louis hand and started to lift it, but Louis used all of his strength to keep it there and that made Harry even sadder._  
  
_“What do you think you're doing, Haz?” Louis questioned and pulled himself closer to Harry and started swirl Harrys curls around his index finger. Harry though he was going to die._  
  
_“We should get back inside.” Harry lied. Only thing he wanted to ever do was to lie there with Louis and watch the stars. If it was up to him, they would never leave. But it wasn’t._  
  
_“And why is that? I bet we are not leaving at least in an hour and I want to spend time with you Harry. Plus it’s so hot inside the bus and Niall has been farting the whole time.” Louis chuckled._  
  
_“Fine then.” Harry gave up and thought that this definitely will be the last time they ever lie like this. His heart won’t survive if this continues._  
  
_“You know I'm just going to go somewhere else if I annoy you so much.” Louis said suddenly and got up on his feet._  
  
_“What do you mean?” Harry didn’t even bother to open his eyes. Louis` mood had just switched from wanting to cuddle Harry to wanting to fight with Harry. He would always do that when Harry was trying to act neutral around him._  
  
_“Well you obviously don’t want me to cuddle with you. Why do you have to be a prick right now? I want to be close to you.”_  
  
_“That’s it.” Harry got so frustrated with Louis whining he got up and pushed Louis from the shoulders. He didn’t fall, but was shocked. “You can’t just come to me for cuddles when your girlfriend isn’t with us! That’s so fucked up Louis! I'm not some teddy bear you can cuddle whenever you feel like it.” Harry blurted out. He was lying because yes Louis actually could come to him whenever he felt like it and Harry did let him. But it had to stop now so it was better to tell him off._  
  
_Harry was met with Louis pushing him from the shoulders, but the difference was he actually fell._  
  
_“Oh my god Harry, I'm so sorry!” Louis shouted and offered Harry a hand that he declined by slapping it away. “Oh so that’s how you wanna play Styles? Fine by me. Lie on the ground with your white shirt. See if I fucking care you little shithead.”_  
  
_Harry answered by pulling at Louis` legs so he fell to the ground. Harry felt a little sorry for him since Louis didn’t have a shirt on and he fell to the concrete._  
  
_“Oh my god now you're going to die.” Louis said as he got up and Harry just waited for his next move, but Louis just lightly pushed him from the chest causing Harry to just take a step back._  
  
_“Is that all you got?” Harry asked as he too pushed Louis` chest._  
  
_They were now both pushing each other until Louis fell again and Harry went to straddle him._  
  
_“I wish I could punch you in the face right now.” He told the older boy, but didn’t mean it. He would never hurt Louis in any way._  
  
_“Then punch me!” Louis shouted and tried to get himself free from Harry's grip._  
  
_“Hey! Hey! Hey! What the hell are you two doing?! Harry get up now!” Liam shouted at them from the tour bus door. “Are you serious right now? You were just cuddled up on the ground and now you're fighting?” Liam said as he took Harry by the arm and lifted him up so Louis could get up._  
  
_“Twat.” Louis mumbled under his breath and Harry wasn’t sure if it was meant to him or Liam._  
  
_“Louis come inside!” Zayn shouted. “Let’s play FIFA, okay?” At that Louis disappeared in to the bus without saying a word._  
  
_“What was that all about, Harry?” Liam asked when Harry went back to lying on the blanket._  
  
_“Told him I wasn’t his teddy bear.”_  
  
_“Oh. Is that so?” Liam asked as he sat down next to Harry. Harry didn’t bother to answer, because he knew that Liam knew how hurt Harry was by Louis. Liam just patted Harry on the head and told him they would leave in fifteen minutes. Harry just nodded and only went back to the bus when he heard the engine start._  
  
_Louis and Zayn were playing FIFA and Louis didn’t even look at Harry when he passed them and climbed to his punk. Soon he heard Zayn and Louis talking._  
  
_“You’ll sort it out. I promise.” Zayn told Louis._  
  
_“I wouldn’t be so sure this time, Z. He has been acting weird around me for a while now. I feel like he’s letting go.” So Harry has been caught._  
  
_“Letting go of what?”_  
  
_“I'm not really sure actually.” Louis said and then Harry heard Zayn and Louis exchange good nights._  
  
“Mr. Styles we are about to land. Do you need anything or is everything okay?” Harry hadn’t realised he had dozed off.  
  
“I'm fine, thank you. I had a really pleasant flight, tell the captain I said thank you.” Harry told the nice flight attendant who told Harry she would tell the captain gladly.  
  
Harry started to get really nervous as he realised it would only be a little bit more than a half an hour before he would see Louis. Should he just cancel? No he couldn’t do that. Louis must have already driven for three hours and they did need to sort this thing out between them so that everyone can continue life in peace.  
  
When Harry opened his phone after collecting his bags there was a text message from Louis.  
  
**Louis:** Call me when you’ve received your things. I'm parked nearby trying to avoid the hustle.  
  
Harry called Louis and he said he would drive to the pick-up area and Harry would just quickly jump to his car. So it’s like that again. Louis doesn’t want to be pictured together with Harry.  
  
Harry waited for Louis with two bodyguards and it looked really peaceful, but just when Harry saw Louis` car there were five photographers. Great, Louis is going to love this. Harry’s bodyguards were trying to keep them away, but they just attracted curious people and when they realised it was Harry, there was chaos.  
  
Harry tried to get to the car, but he had at least five cameras on his face and people on his back. Well this didn’t go as planned. Harry felt so useless and even though he was hurt by the fact that Louis didn’t want to get pictured together, he felt bad for Louis.  
  
“Oi!” Harry heard Louis shout and snapped his head up to see Louis was out of his car and was pushing the photographers away. “Are you insane? Let Harry get in the fucking car you twat. He’s not your possession!” Louis shouted to one who was directly in Harrys face. Then he managed to open the car door for Harry and Harry jumped in so fast he almost fell.  
  
“Louis how you're doing?! Is Larry real? Why you picking Harry from the airport? What happened to your eye? Is Harry playing with you too hard?” One of the paps threw questions at Louis when he tried to get to the driver’s seat. Harry could hear everything and wondered what was he talking about Louis` eye?  
  
When Louis finally got the car door open he had to do the only thing that was in his nature, he flipped his middle finger at the photographers.  
  
“Fucking hell, what a bunch of idiots they are!” Louis exclaimed when he turned to look at Harry. “You look good, H.” At that Harry might have blushed a little bit, but didn’t say anything.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them when they finally got out of the airport and started to drive towards Doncaster. Harrys head was empty and he didn’t think of anything to talk about. There had never before been this much tension between the two of them.  
  
“So how are you?” Harry started and all he got back was a laugh. Louis laughed so hard and Harry had no idea why he was laughing, but started to chuckle a little himself too. “Why you laughing?” He questioned.  
  
“We’ve been quiet for good twenty minutes now and when you decide to start speaking you go with “how are you?”. That’s so you and it’s so funny to me.” Louis explained to him. Yes, that’s kind of funny, but at least it broke the tension since they were now both laughing.  
  
“What happened to your eye?” Harry asked when they eventually calmed down.  
  
“Oh this?” Louis said and turned a little bit so Harry could see his eye. There was a small cut in the corner and it was all bruised around the cut. “Daisy threw a shoe at me yesterday.”  
  
“She did what?!” Harry laughed, because of the image he had of Daisy throwing shoes at Louis and Louis trying to dodge.  
  
“She’s a little rebel these days. She got mad at me because I told her to put on a shirt when we went to the mall. She was just wearing a Calvin Klein bra. A BRA! HARRY A BRA! Can you believe it?”  
  
“It’s insane how kids these days dress.”  
  
“That’s my point. KIDS! They are just 13 years old.” Louis said as he shook his head. “But hey, how was your flight and tell me all about the tour!”  
  
They kept talking for two hours straight about everything they didn’t even have any music on. Harry felt so comfy again and the awkward silence was gone. Louis seemed happy that Harry was there and was asking so many questions about his tour and his family.  
  
“Oh, by the way I didn’t tell anyone about you coming. Wanted it to be a surprise.” Louis said as they were only fifteen minutes away from his family home. Harry got even more nervous.  
  
“Really? Where did you tell them you were going?” Harry asked and realised he had started to nipple his sleeve as he could see all the familiar houses in Doncaster. He knew these streets like his own pockets, but now it all felt so different. He hasn’t visited in over two years.  
  
“I told them I would get presents for them from London.” Louis laughed.  
  
“Well I hope you did buy them something too. I'm not really a present am I now?”  
  
“Yeah you are.” Louis said and then cleared his throat. Damn, Harry was blushing again. “But no I didn’t get them anything else. Except for Doris and Ernest, cause they deserve the world.”  
  
“What about Daisy, Phoebe, Fizzy, Lottie?” Harry questioned.  
  
“Well Daisy and Phoebe can get stuff when they learn how to act and thank you for mentioning Fizzy and Lottie, because I actually totally forgot about them. Shit.” Louis cursed and Harry laughed.  
  
“Then I'm glad I got them all something.” Harry confessed and Louis smiled like the sun. Suddenly it was warm in the car.  
  
“You did? You didn’t have to, but that’s exactly what you would do. No wonder why everyone loves you so much.” Well Harry was certainly being showered in compliments today. “We should go inside in turns. I will go in first and maybe if you wait two minutes and then knock on the door, I will let them open the door. And I wanna film it too. They have no idea you are coming! It’s gonna be golden, I know it!” Louis got more excited when he spoke.  
  
“Yeah sure, Louis let’s do that.” Harry agreed and couldn’t help, but to look at Louis and smile.  
  
“What are you smiling about?” Louis asked when they finally drove to Louis street and he stopped the engine.  
  
“Honestly? You make me smile.” Harry said and wondered where he got all the courage to actually say out loud what he was thinking. “You make me laugh, you make me happy and you make me feel safe. So that’s what I'm smiling about, I'm happy to be here with you.” Harry continued and placed his hand on Louis` thigh. Harry himself was surprised about his confession, but not as surprised as Louis was. He was looking at Harrys hand on his thigh and Harry was sure this was the first time he has ever seen Louis blush.  
  
“You know what? Right back at you, Harold. I truly have missed your company.” Louis said finally after three long minutes of silence. “I’m so glad to have you here and I promise we are gonna have so much fun together while you are here.” Louis continued and took Harrys hand from his thigh and kissed his knuckles. Harry’s knees felt weak and he was sure he was going to faint, but then the car door opened from his side of the car and he was met with a warm hug from Lottie.  
  
“OH MY GOD HARRY!” She screamed to his ear. “WHAT THE HELL?! I have missed you so much! How was tour?! Come inside! Everyone is going to die! This is awesome! Louis you are a fucking twat for not telling Harry was coming! I look like shit!” Lottie spoke so fast and was already pulling Harrys backs from Louis` car.  
  
“Oi, Lottie! Watch the language!” Louis corrected his sister.  
  
“And where you think I’ve learned this language?” Lottie defended herself and gave Louis the middle finger as she disappeared back in to the house with Harrys backs.  
  
“I guess our surprise didn’t succeed.” Louis sighed and locked the car doors.  
  
“I guess not.” Harry said and patted Louis on the back as they started going towards the house. Before they could take more than three steps, both Daisy and Phoebe were running towards Harry. They jumped on him and Harry caught them easily.  
  
**Louis:**  
Louis was sitting in his room playing with his phone, frustrated. Frustrated with Harry and his siblings When they first came in it was nice and cute how great Harry was with all of his siblings and how happy they were that Harry was there, but Harry was his. Not really, but more his than theirs. Louis knew he was being a child, but he really wanted to spend some time with Harry.  
  
He decided to send him a text message.  
  
**Louis:** It is so nice hanging out with you. I'm glad we are doing this. –L.  
  
**Harry:** I know right. You are so funny. -H.  
  
**Louis:** All the fucking love to you. –L.  
  
Then his door opened and Harry entered smiling so smugly that Louis just wanted to throw a pillow at him.  
  
“All the fucking love to you too. H.” Harry was mocking Louis.  
  
Louis just gestured Harry to come sit next to him on the bed and Harry did as he was told and closed the room door.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hi.” That smile Harry had on his face was going to be the death of Louis. Dimples showing and everything. And yes Louis was madly in love with the younger boy. But he was so scared.  
  
“Louis, why are you so scared?” Harry asked and what? Is he reading minds now? Is there anything he can’t do?  
  
“Shit you know me so well.” Louis told him and shifted himself to lie on his back. He was staring at the ceiling and thinking what he could answer, but realised he had to be honest or else they will never get this thing started. “Okay then. I'm scared that we will ruin our friendship. I'm scared that we will never be the same if this fails. Most importantly, Harry, I'm scared of getting hurt.”  
  
“Why would you think this is going to fail?” Harry asked and Louis really didn’t have an answer. He was in love with Harry. Harry was his best friend. He trusted him like no one else. When he was away from Harry he was miserable. It does seem like all of this is mutual, so why would it fail?  
  
“You know what?” Louis said and got up. “I just stopped scaring.” Then he cupped Harry’s cheeks to his hands and stared him so deep in his eyes that they both gulped at the same time.  
  
“Kiss me you fool.” Harry pleaded and Louis did as he was told.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly sorry for how long it took to write this chapter! There is some smut in this chapter to cover up for me writers block.. I hope you like it!

**Harry:  
  
** It was safe to say Harry was in heaven. He was currently kissing the shit out of Louis. His best friend. His bandmate. The love of his life. He was kissing Louis. This was so different than the one heated make out session they shared in the hotel room. This felt like something they had both been longing for their whole lives. It was passionate, but the same time it was sweet and loving. It felt like their lips were meant to be in touch. Harry thought that was a cliché until now.  
  
After a good fine minutes of them snogging Harry felt like it was coming to an end from the way Louis just pressed light little kisses to his lips. Harry kept his eyes closed even when Louis stopped and parted from Harry. Louis was now stroking Harry’s cheeks and breathing heavily.  
  
“Open your eyes, _baby_.” Hearing Louis call Harry baby made him want to cry a river. Never had Harry felt so good by a nickname. Baby. He was Louis' baby. “Harold. Can u please open your eyes?” Louis pleaded and who was Harry to say no to Louis. After all he was his baby.  
  
“There we go.” Louis said when Harry finally opened his eyes and looked in to the beautiful blue eyes of Louis. Harry has always loved Louis' eyes, but for the first time he felt like he could get lost in them. They were so mesmerizing and they looked back at Harry like he was the greatest treasure of all time. So Harry kissed Louis again.  
  
Next thing Harry knew he was rolled over and Louis was straddling him and Harry could feel Louis' mischievous smile against his lips. “What are you up to, Louis?” Harry asked between kisses.  
  
“Nothing, love. Nothing.” Louis replied and left Harrys mouth. Then he put his head to lie on Harry’s chest. “I can hear your heartbeat.” He said after he had lied there for a moment or two.  
  
“If you didn’t you would be deaf.” Harry said as he started to stroke Louis' hair. “Can you hear how fast its beating?”  
  
“I can, yes. I also know why that is.” Louis replied and put his hand under Harry’s shirt and started to draw circles with his finger. Every second circle his finger brushed over Harry’s right nipple. Harry gasped out loud every time. “Now it’s beating even faster.” Louis said and stopped everything. He turned to look at Harry and there it was again. The mischievous smile that Louis wore so well. Louis knew exactly what he was doing to Harry and if he was being honest he loved it. He loved how Louis knew him so well even though they had never been like this before.  
  
Soon the smile was gone from Louis' face and was replaced with concerned frown. Harry could see that Louis' brain was floating with so many thoughts that Louis himself couldn’t make sense of them. “What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Harry asked as took the older boys hand in his own.  
  
“Beautiful, huh?” Louis asked and raised his eyebrows as the mischievous smile came back to his lips.  
  
“Don’t be so smug about it. You know I think you are very beautiful.” Harry told Louis keeping his poker face.  
  
“Not handsome and rugged? Maybe something more manly than beautiful?” Louis said and made Harry lose his poker face as his lips grew in to a big smile.  
  
“You are all of those things, Louis.” Harry said and reached out to cup Louis' cheek earning a pleased huff from the other boy. “But for real, what are you thinking about?”  
  
“Well,” Louis started and took Harrys hand that was cupping his cheek to hold it against his chest, “how do we continue from here?” He asked not raising his eyes to meet Harrys. “I don’t think I'm ready to come out to the world just yet. Like I really wanna hold your and in public and kiss you and all that, but it’s a huge step for me. I'm not assuming of course that you want to hold my hand. I'm not even assuming that we are a thing. We can just have fun if that’s what you want. I'm just gonna be honest and tell you that I don’t only wanna have fun with you.” Louis spoke quickly and got off from the bed. He started to run his fingers through his hair and pacing around the room. “I don’t know what I'm saying here Harry. Help me out, will you?”  
  
Harry got off from the bed too and made his way to Louis. He stood there for two seconds and then took Louis in his arms, letting the shorter boy lean his head on the crock of his neck.  
  
Just as Harry was about to speak, the door slammed open revealing both Fizzy and Lottie at the door. It was fair to say their eyes were the size of a plate. “Shit.” Lottie breathed out. That’s when Louis realized that they weren’t alone anymore, since he had been facing the door the whole time. He let go of Harry and turned around to face his sisters. Harry was waiting for shit to go down and started to look at his feet.  
  
“Haven’t I told you guys to always knock?” Louis spoke really calmly for Harry’s surprise. Harry lifted his gaze from his toes and he was met with Louis' smiley eyes. Suddenly Harry had Louis' arm wrapped around his shoulders. Now Fizzy’s and Lottie’s eyes were twice as big as they were before.  
  
“So,” Lottie started, “what’s up?” Louis just laughed at her and it made Harry smile and getting a little bit more relaxed with the situation. “Don’t laugh at me and instead start telling me why you two are looking so loved up in here?” Lottie continued.  
  
“Let them be, Lottie.” Fizzy whispered to her sister and looked at Harry with apologizing eyes. That made Harry think that maybe she had already guessed something from their conversations over the phone, since Harry was always asking about Louis. Now that he thinks of it he might not have been so subtle about it.  
  
“It’s fine.” Louis spoke suddenly and kissed Harrys cheek. Harry could feel the red coming to his face and again found his toes very interesting. “Harry and I are figuring things out and since we are at your house I think we should just be honest.” Okay he has a point.  
  
“So tell us.” Lottie said crossing her arms and leaning in the door frame.  
“Well I'm not sure what to say, but on my behalf I can say that I'm very much in love with Harry.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“WHAT?!” Harry joined the girls.  
  
**Louis:**  
  
Louis felt really proud of himself. For once he had said how he felt and not just brushed it off. He was being honest. He was in love with Harry, why deny that? He sure as hell wasn’t ready to come out to the world, but the only person he needed to come out to was standing on his side and that’s all that mattered. He stood by his words and couldn’t believe he had wasted so much time on being dishonest.  
  
“Yes.” He finally said, not feeling the need to explain himself.  
  
“YES?” Lottie shouted coming further inside the room. “That’s all you have to say after saying that?!” She was now on Louis' face but she had a big ass smile on her face. “Hell, I didn’t even know you were into guys and now here you are telling me that you are in love with Harry. HARRY! How is this happening right now? I'm so excited! How long have you guys been together? Don’t tell me that this has been happening from the beginning, because that would make sense to be honest. I have never seen two guys act like the way you did back then. Whoa that was some cute and may I add sometimes very hot stuff. You could cut the sexual tension-“  
  
“Let me stop you right there!” Louis said as he covered Lottie’s mouth. “We aren’t together.” As he said that he could feel Harry tensing. “Well not yet. Actually, it’s none of your business.”  
  
“I agree. Lottie come on lets go.” Fizzy said as she took her sisters hand and guided her out of the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
Louis watched as Harry went back to the bed to lie down. He looked absolutely stunning. His hair had gotten a little longer and the curls were now laid on the pillow. He had his old Rolling Stones t-shirt on and black skinny jeans. The shirt had holes in it and it made Louis smile. Harry could buy thousands of those shirts if he wanted to, but he always said it had sentimental value.  
  
“What are you smiling about?” Harry asked suddenly and Louis noticed that he himself hadn’t moved since the girls left.  
  
“You.” He said and climbed to the bed and kissed Harrys neck. Louis could feel the shivers his kiss had caused Harry. So he did it again and again. He then bit Harry’s ear and it made Harry whimper under him so he did that again and again.  
  
“ _Louis_.” Harry whined as Louis licked under his jawline.  
  
“What, baby? Tell me what you want.”  
  
“Stop teasing.”  
  
Louis then moved to straddle Harrys lap and noticed that the younger boy was hard under him. Louis noticed that Harry realized that he could feel his hard on and covered his face with his hand.  
  
“Don’t hide your face love.” Louis said and started to sway his hips causing friction between his ass and Harry’s crotch. Harry then moved his hand away from his face and bit his lower lip making Louis lean over and sink his teeth to Harry’s collarbone. He sucked really hard in there getting another soft “ _Louis_ ” leaving Harrys mouth. Louis admired the purple mark on Harry’s skin, left by him. Harry was his baby.  
  
“We have to talk about this, Louis.” Harry suddenly said and Louis knew he was right, but he just wanted to make Harry whimper one last time. He was way too aroused to stop there, so he kissed the purple mark as he moved his hand to lightly brush over Harrys hard on. “Louis, I swear to god you are the death of me.” Harry breathed out as he took hold of Louis' wrist.  
“Okay fine, let’s talk.” Louis said and moved his hand away from Harry’s crotch, but to his surprise Harry moved his hand back there. “So no talking after all?” Louis said smirking. He felt Harrys hand move away from his and it went still for a while. Louis lifted his head too look at Harry and Harry looked right back at him with lust filled eyes and next thing Louis knew Harrys hand was on his jeans opening the top button. Louis could feel his dick twitch and realized that he was also hard as a prick.  
  
Harry then moved to hoover over Louis and kissed him with passion, his hand now opening Louis' zipper. “I love you too, you know?” He suddenly said to Louis' mouth and took his hand to cup Louis' cheek.  
  
“I know, love. I know.” Louis said and started kissing Harrys neck.  
  
“Call me baby.” Harry whispered straight to Louis' ear causing a shiver to go down his spine.  
  
“Is that what you want, baby? You want me to call you baby when I make u feel good?” Louis purred as he put both of his hands to Harry’s ass. He then flipped them over and started to rub his crotch to Harrys. It was fair to say Harry was a whimpering mess under him.  
  
“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Harry breathed out and it sounded like he was having trouble to breathe. Louis had a terrible need to touch Harry where it mattered the most, so he quickly unbuttoned Harrys jeans and lowered them just enough to get his hand on his briefs.  
  
When he touched Harrys tip, his fingers were immediately wet with pre-cum and Harry moaned so loud that Louis had to cover his mouth with his hand, so that his innocent family didn’t have to hear that.  
  
Just as he was about to go further, Louis heard his door open. Thank god his bed was behind the door so they had time to look somewhat decent.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Louis shouted without knowing who was at the door. He would give anything to be at his own place right now. He regretted screaming the second he heard a huge cry coming from Doris. “Shit.” He whispered and ran after his little sister.  
  
“What is going on?” Dan asked as Louis took hold of Doris at her door, trying to make her calm down.  
  
“It’s okay, darling. I'm sorry I yelled at you.” Louis whispered to her as he kissed her temple. “She came to my room and I yelled at her for coming without knocking.” He then answered to Dan giving Doris to his arms.  
  
“Since when do you have something in there that we can’t see?” Dan asked, totally oblivious and made Louis blush. “Oh, I see.”  
  
“Whatever you think it is just keep it to yourself okay?” He tried not to sound harsh, but it came out that way, because he was extremely frustrated right now.

  
“Fine, but the reason Doris came to your room is cause I told her to come tell you that we were thinking about going to eat at the new restaurant in town. You know to celebrate Harry coming over. I thought it would be sweet if Doris would be delivering the message, but as I can see from your pants the sweet message is ruined.” Dan said, covering Doris' ears when he said the last part.  
  
“Oh fuck off.” Louis said and covered his open jeans that were now hardly covering his semi-hard on.  
  
“Language, Louis!” Dan yelled, still covering his daughter’s ears.  
  
“Sorry,” Louis apologized “but yes we would love to have dinner with you guys. When are we leaving?”  
  
“Soon as you deal with that.” Dan laughed and pointed to Louis' crotch.  
  
“Oh c’mon!” Louis screamed and ran to his room. There he found Harry with his hand on his pants, eyes closed and whining. That was the hottest thing Louis has ever witnessed and it made his semi-hard on grow to a full on erection.  
  
Louis slowly moved to his bed next to Harry and moved Harrys hand and replaced it with his own. Now Harry had his eyes and mouth open.  
  
Louis started slowly moving his hand on Harry’s dick and Harry took one of Louis' pillows to his face to cover his moans.  
  
“I wanna hear you, baby.” Louis whispered and moved the pillow. “Whisper to me. Only to me. Tell me what you want.”  
  
“I-I- wanna… mm.” Harry tried to make sense, but he every time he tried it sounded like he was out of breath and it was hard for Louis to hear him.  
  
“Breathe, baby. Breathe.” Louis said and stopped stroking Harry’s dick.  
  
“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Harry whimpered and took hold of Louis wrist.  
  
“Are you close baby?” Harry only nodded like there was no tomorrow. “Want me to suck you off, baby?” Louis asked and Harry’s eyes shot open and he raised his brows.  
  
“Would you do that?” Harry asked and Louis just laughed, because why not? Well he hadn’t done that before, but how hard could that be? At least not as hard as Harry or Louis were now. “Why are you laughing? This is serious. Have you sucked a dick before?” Harry spat.  
  
“No I haven’t, but I would love nothing more than suck yours.” Louis said and pulled Harrys skinny jeans fully off. If it was possible he got even harder when he saw those wet marks on Harrys briefs from pre-cum.  
  
“Are you sure?” Harry said now panting because Louis had his hands on the waistband of his briefs.  
  
“I am, but are you?”  
  
“Yes.” And that was all Louis need. He then pulled Harrys underwear off and Harrys cock slapped against his stomach.  
  
“Holy shit, you're huge!” Louis whisper-screamed and made Harry laugh. “I mean. I knew you had to be big, but hello!” He continued and now Harry was blushing really bad, but Louis thought it was cute.  
  
“Are you quite finished with looking at my dick?”  
  
“Actually no.” Louis spoke honestly. “You have been blessed Styles.”  
  
Louis then took Harry's length in his hand and stroked it a few times before lowering his mouth to kitten lick the head and the noise that came from Harry was insane. It was also the most beautiful sound Louis could think of at that moment. As Louis took the tip of Harry's cock in his mouth he felt Harry jolt his hips up. It made Louis choke a little.  
  
“Oh my god Louis! I'm so sorry! It just felt so good and I couldn’t help it! Please forgive me.” Harry almost cried.  
  
“So it was good. You liked it baby? Did I make my baby feel good, huh?” Louis said as he licked Harry’s dick from bottom to top of it, finally taking it all in.  
  
“LOUIS!” Harry screamed as he took hold of Louis hair. Harry tasted so good and Louis kept on sucking and licking his dick like there was no tomorrow. Louis would have never thought that sucking someone’s cock would make himself feel so good and the sounds that Harry was making made Louis rub himself against the mattress as he could feel himself getting closer to release.  
  
Soon enough he felt Harrys grip on his hair get really strong. “Are you gonna come for me baby?” Louis asked with a sore throat. All he got for answer was Harry nodding his head and biting his lip. “Come to my mouth baby. I wanna taste you. All of you.”  
  
After a few good long sucks, Louis felt hot and salty liquid on his mouth. He sucked and licked Harry clean, swallowing all of Harrys cum. Then he licked his lips clean and popped his head from between Harry’s legs and saw Harry with his eyes closed, lips plump from all the biting and he was breathing very deep long breaths.  
  
“Harry, are you okay?” Louis asked and moved to cuddle Harry from the side. Him being the big spoon.  
  
“I'm fine.” Harry said and turned his face so that he could kiss Louis' jaw.  
  
“Would you like to join us on dinner at this new restaurant in town?” Louis asked as he ran his fingers through Harry’s messy and sweaty curls. “Dan send Doris here to ask us, but you know how that went.”  
  
“Yes, I would love to eat something.” Harry said as he continued to kiss Louis neck and ears. “But don’t you think someone needs some attention too?” Harry asked as he moved his hand to Louis' crotch. “Oh.” He breathed from his red lips as he felt the huge wet stain on Louis' boxers.  
  
“That’s right.” Louis laughed. “He needs no attention.”  
  
“Did- did you came just from sucking me off?”  
  
“Well you should have seen and heard yourself. You made beautiful noises the whole time and the way my name slipped from those sinful red lips of yours, it was too much for my cock.” Louis spoke honestly and then getting up from the bed leaving Harry there with his mouth open. “Close that mouth and get up, will you?” Louis said and yanked from Harry’s wrist. “Let’s get changed and face my family, who I bet has a lot of questions.”  
  
Harry got off from the bed and doing exactly what Louis had told him to do without saying a word. Louis started to feel like maybe he had crossed some line and now Harry didn’t want to be there anymore or at least around him. He was then proofed wrong when Harry hugged him from the back, giving him a huge smack of lips on his neck.  
  
“Can we have the chat when we get back?” Harry then asked, turning Louis to face him. “We can’t just ignore it. I mean that was fun and talking isn’t that much fun, but I really wanna keep this honesty thing going on and I think we need to be honest about how we think we should handle this. Do you agree with me?”  
  
“I agree with you.”  
  
The car ride to the restaurant was surprisingly quiet considering that Harry and Louis rode with Lottie, Felicite and Daisy. Daisy was totally oblivious about the situation and every time Louis looked in the back seat from the rear mirror she raised her eyebrows as to ask “ _What the hell is going on_?” You could feel the tension in the car. Lottie looked like she wanted to ask so many questions, but was holding back because on her right was Fizzy looking at her with eyes that would kill her the second she would open her mouth.  
  
“It’s right around the corner Louis.” Daisy suddenly spoke and Louis blurted out a laugh seeing Harrys shoulders twitch at the sudden break of the silence. Louis could see Harrys dimples grow which showed that he knew the exact reason behind Louis' laugh.  
  
When they pulled at the parking lot the girls got out of the car the second Louis hit the brakes and left Harry and Louis laughing in the car.  
  
“Idiots.” Louis stated when they were done laughing the awkwardness away. When he looked at Harry he was met with a fond smile directed at him. He then took Harry's hand to his and kissed the back of it. “We’ll be fine, wont we?”  
  
“Why wouldn’t we be?” Harry asked with real confusion in his face.  
  
“You seem to have a lot of faith in us, huh?”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
  
“Can you answer with something else than a question?” Louis was starting to get annoyed, because he felt like he was the only one having doubts. He could feel Harry loosening his grip on Louis' hand. Next thing he knew Harry was out of the car and Louis thought that he had fucked up, until his door opened and Harry planted a soft kiss on his lips. Louis placed his hand on the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him even closer to deepen the kiss.  
  
They were interrupted by a car horn that belonged to Dan who arrived with the twins and Phoebe. Harry pulled away from Louis and let him out of the car, him closing the door behind Louis. They moved to the restaurants door where Harry pulled on Louis hand making him stop. “I'm sorry.”  
  
“For what exactly, love?” Louis asked a little bit amused and intertwined their fingers.  
  
“For kissing you in public and Dan seeing us.” Harry said and turned his face to his feet.  
  
“I don’t think Donny counts as public to be honest.” Louis said and earned a small smile from Harry. “And don’t worry about it baby. I think Dan has an idea of us already.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Well, he saw me earlier with my pants unbuttoned and a nice hard-on. Plus I came from my room where you were waiting for my mouth.” Louis said, whispering the last part right in Harry’s ear.  
  
“LOUIS!” Harry screamed and pushed Louis away just in time for Dan to come next stand next to them with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Could you two idiots get the monsters out of the car? For some unknown reason I'm not the right person to touch them and to be honest I don’t care, I'm starving and tired.” Dan asked and didn’t even wait for an answer and went inside with Phoebe on his heels. The girl had a knowing smile on her face as she passed by. She must have seen them kissing. For Louis own surprise he didn’t panic, but instead felt proud.  
  
Dinner went by easily. Everybody was happy most of the time except for Doris and Ernest who apparently had a bad day. Louis and Harry shot glances at each other whenever their feet would touch by accident and finally, like on a silent agreement, they just played footsie under the table hoping nobody would notice, but didn’t care if they would.  
  
Their car ride back home was different than the one to the restaurant. Lottie had insisted that she would sit in the front and Harry being Harry would of course let her sit there. Lottie started to go through all of Louis albums because she wined that nothing good came from the radio these days.  
  
“You know Lottie that’s because there haven’t been any new songs from One Direction lately.” Daisy commented from the backseat not lifting her gaze from her phone.  
  
“OIIII!” Harry and Louis both shouted in unison and the whole car started to laugh.  
  
Their laughter was cut short when Lottie found something to play. “You have Harry’s album here, Lou.” She said and showed it to the backseat too and Louis could see the shocked expression on Harrys face. “That’s something I wanna listen to!” She added and put the record in.  
  
“You have my album?” Harry asked and Louis just nodded before Lottie turned the sound up when she had found “ _the perfect song_ ” to play at this hour. When Two Ghosts started to play from the speakers, Louis couldn’t help but to glance at Harry from the mirror. He was just looking out from the window and drawing small circles on the back of his hand and mouthed the lyrics. Louis knew he had to look at the road too, but Harry was more interesting.  
  
When he looked at Harry the second time he caught him already staring at him. Harry barely smiled and turned away when he realized that he had been caught staring. That’s when Louis got the confirmation he needed. Two Ghosts was definitely about him. He was going to confront Harry about it later, because he decided he needed to know for sure, since Harry was aware of Miss You.  
  
When they arrived at their drive way Kiwi was on and every single one on the car was singing their hearts out and banging the roof. As the song ended Louis turned the car off and everybody got out of the car. Harry waited for Louis as the girls all went inside.  
  
“How long can you stay?” Louis asked as he reached for Harry’s hand.  
  
“As long as you need me to.” Harry answered easily and took the hand that was coming for him. They walked in to the house hands tangled together and went straight to upstairs and in Louis' room.  
  
They both collapsed on the bed and breathed heavily like they had just run the marathon. “I'm so full.” Harry said, breaking the silence.  
  
“Same here Harold.” Louis said as he rolled himself to lie on top of Harry. “This feels good.” He murmured in Harry’s chest.  
  
“Don’t it? This feels so damn good. It has always felt this good; too bad that it’s only now that you realize that.” Harry blurted out and Louis could feel Harry tense under him like he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. “I-I'm sorry I-.“ Harry tried to apologise.  
  
“You don’t think I didn’t feel the same about this then like I do now?” Louis questioned as he raised his head to look at Harry who had his eyes on the ceiling.  
  
“Well if I'm being honest, no. No I don’t think you felt like this back then, but it doesn’t matter now does it?”  
  
“Well it matters to me. I want to be totally honest with you about absolutely everything. Everything. That is the only way this will work. I have fucked up so many relationships because I haven’t been honest with them or myself and I'm not going to do that with you. You mean too much to me.” Harry was now looking at Louis with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “So ask me anything Harry. Anything that you want to know.”  
  
“Anything?”  
“Anything.”  
  
Harry took a deep breath before he opened his mouth to speak, but then all of sudden closed it.  
  
“C’mon love.” Louis said and moved so that now Harrys head was resting on his chest. He knew Harry had something important to ask that had probably been on his mind for a long time. Louis smoothed Harry’s hair as to give him the courage to speak up. That had worked for him when they were young and Harry had a nervous breakdown before going to stage. “Anything you want to ask, you can. I won’t get mad. You will only get an honest answer. Okay?” Louis could feel Harry nod after that.  
  
“Did I ever cross your mind when you were with El?”  
  
Louis could now understand why it was hard for Harry to spit that out. The truth was that Louis did thought about Harry a lot when he was with Eleanor, maybe a little bit too much. Louis remembers many mornings when he would wake up with his girlfriend’s hair on his face wishing it was Harry’s curls tickling his face. He also remembers many nights of them going to bed and her kissing his neck and him wishing that he would instead feel Harry’s lips on his neck. One time he even remembers making love to Eleanor and accidentally saying Harry’s name which caused Eleanor to giggle. She had just brushed it off on Louis spending too much time with Harry, but Louis knew better than her.  
  
“Yes you did.” He answered truthfully like he had promised. Harry lifted his head to look at Louis with apologise in his eyes. “Not your fault baby.” Louis tried to comfort Harry.  
  
“I must have something to do with that.” Harry said and laughed a little.  
  
“Well I guess you're right. It was your name after all that popped out of my mouth at a critical point.” Louis confessed trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
“Wait, what?” Harry asked and moved to sit up and look at Louis dead in the eye, looking confused as ever.  
  
“Yes that happened.”  
  
“Oh wow I'm sorry!” Harry laughed now. “That must have caused a lot of trouble for you then, huh?”  
  
“Actually she just laughed and said that I spend too much time with you.”  
  
“Well I guess that was true then.” Harry frowned.  
  
Louis lifted himself up so that he was now resting on his elbows, taking Harrys hand to his. “No, that wasn’t the reason why I said your name. I said your name because I wished with every bone in my body that it was _you_ lying under me. I wished it was _you_ that I was buried inside. I wished it was _you_ that I was kissing. I wished it was _your_ hands on my hair. I wished it was _your_ voice moaning my name. I wished you were mine.”  
  
Harry was now blushing like a little school girl whose crush had just told her that the feeling is mutual. Louis couldn’t help, but to kiss those rose red cheeks that now belonged to him. When his lips reached those cheeks he could feel the heat caused by his little outburst.  
  
“You wanted to be buried inside me?” Harry finally spoke up and had a cute little grin on his face.  
  
“That’s what you caught on that speak? You are something else Styles, I’ll tell you that.” Louis laughed as he threw Harry on his back and straddled his lap. He kissed his boys lips hungrily like he hadn’t just ate.  
  
“Answer me.” Harry demanded, pushing Louis to sit up.  
  
“To what exactly?”  
  
“You wanted to be buried inside me?” Louis could feel his and Harry’s dick twitch at the question.  
  
“That’s what you wanna hear? You wanna hear how I would have died to have my cock inside your tight hole? Is that what my baby needs to hear right now, in my childhood bed?”  
  
“Holy shit, Louis.” Louis could feel Harry’s dick getting harder on every word that Louis spoke and he would have been lying if he had said that he had was not on the same boat as Harry.  
  
“Answer me.”  
  
“Yes, Louis. That is what I wanted to hear, okay?”  
  
“Okay. What else?”  
  
“Why weren’t you inside me?” Harry asked and got up so that he was now at Louis face and Louis was on his lap.  
  
“What?”  
  
“If you so badly wanted all those things then why didn’t you do anything about them? You knew I wanted you. You knew I needed you. I needed your touch. I needed your kisses. I needed your hands. I needed to scream your name. I needed you inside me. You knew I was in the next hotel room waiting for you to get your shit together. Hell, sometimes I was even next to you in bed. Waiting for you, but you never came. I was yours from the beginning. You know that, right? You knew that.” Harrys eyes were now shining from the tears that were forming there, not yet fallen on his cheeks. All he needed to do was blink and that would have done the trick and Louis felt so bad for being the reason behind those tears. He was the reason that his baby was miserable and all he ever wanted to do was make him happy. He had failed though, but this time he would do anything in his power to not fail.  
  
“Harry, I… umm… I don’t know what to say to be honest. I guess all I can say is that I'm sorry. I can give you a hundred shitty reasons why I didn’t do all those things, but the truth is they would all be stupid, because there is no excuse for that. I'm truly sorry, but I am here now if you will have me?” Louis spoke and moved one of Harrys curls behind his ear.  
  
“Of course I will have you.” Harry said and placed a soft kiss on Louis` lips, but somehow that didn’t assure Louis at all.  
  
“Are you sure? You seem very unhappy right now.”  
  
“Yes I'm sure. I know I shouldn’t dig up old wounds, but I can’t help it. I was really hurt back then and now you tell me you wanted to be with me all this time, well that makes me a little mad, you know?”  
  
“I totally understand and again I'm really sorry, but one of those shitty reasons is that I wasn’t ready.”  
  
“Ready for what?” Harry asked and went back to lie down. Louis followed him and lied fully on top of the younger boy.  
  
“I wasn’t ready for you. Somehow I guess I always knew that loving you would be the greatest thing that would ever happen to me. I never admitted it to myself back then, but now that I look back I think I always knew. I mean I loved El too, but it was different. I loved her, but I was never in love with her. She just came along when I was struggling with my sexuality and everything else and her being around was just easier to everybody.”  
  
“It wasn’t easy for me.” Harry interrupted and Louis` heart sunk a little.  
  
“I know that.” Louis said and planted a kiss to Harry’s neck. “I'm so sorry about everything you went through, because of me having my head in my own ass. I shouldn’t have come to you every time I wanted someone to cuddle or every time I needed to feel loved. I pretty much used you even though I was in love with you, but still it wasn’t right.”  
  
“You aren’t the only one to blame you know? I let you do those things for me even though I was hurting every time you left my side. I should have told you to stop, but I couldn’t. When you weren’t on my skin I was so unhappy and missed you every second, but when I felt you around me I was the happiest person alive.”  
  
“I guess we are both to blame here then?”  
  
“I guess so.” Harry said and yawned. “I'm tired.”  
  
“I'm horny.” Louis admitted.  
  
“After that conversation you are telling me that you're horny?” Harry snorted a laugh. “Louis William Tomlinson what am I gonna do with you?”  
  
“Well Harry Edward Styles I think we should start by you telling me you love me.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, H.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Let me know in the comments and do tell what would you like those two get up to. Again so sorry for taking so long with this one, but I have been travelling and I even saw Harry twice in London and he waved at me (holy shit) and then I got promoted at work and its been hectic. I promise I wont take so long with the next one.


End file.
